A mikos sorrow
by Silver Phoenix7
Summary: discontinued
1. The pain

A Miko's Sorrow By: Silver Phoenix Silver: hi everyone this is my first fanfic so if you don't' like it don't try to kill me and I warn you I'm really goofy so watch out for weird things I say in my story  
  
Kag: hi silver are you writing story's about me and your outou-san again Silver: "No okasan" I answer trying to keep a strait face like dad always does kagome keeps going down to the next room  
  
Silver: 'whispers' "Oh I should have told you Kagome's my okasan and Sesshomaru's my outou-san I love my uncle inu.I live in the feudal era in my dads castle. My mom turned demon with the shikon jewel ohh and guess what you get five wishes instead of just one and uncle inu became full demon and his dead mate Kikyo live in a forest a little ways from here. I forgot to tell you I have a sister and thank Kami-sama she's not any were around. (Don't let it fool you just because mom and dad are together doesn't mean I won't make different pairings.)  
  
Gennie: What you'd say!!!!!!! Your glad I'm not any where around!!!! Is that what you said!!!!! You know I got dog demon hearing!!!! You evil-  
  
Silver: Okay!!!!! That's Enough!!!! Everyone..there's my crazy little sister.  
  
Gennie: I'm crazy now!!!!!!?? Why you-  
  
Silver: Gotta go now...Hope you like it. Please Review!!!!!!!  
  
Let the story begin please review love ya (^. ^)  
  
Kagome went out to search for Inu-yasha because every body was worried including her self she heard growling and grunting so she went to check it out. What she saw brought tears to her eyes Inu-yasha was there in a clearing being intimate with the corpse. She took off.  
  
Kagome ran through Inu-yasha's forest tears were streaming freely down her face. She couldn't believe what she had seen. " That bastard how could he chose her a dead corpse over me", she sobbed. She had given him her heart and he just threw it to the ground and stepped on it. 'He will pay' she thought miserably. She ran to the hut with a speed she never thought possible for her a mere human (yes I knew my mom was once human *stumbles and falls face first to the ground trying to walk away*).  
  
Kagome walked into the hut eyes red from crying. "Kagome-Chan what's wrong if it-" Sango was cut off by kagome "Sango I'm fine I need to go home I have something to do" she looked over to Shippou "Would you like to visit my home with me so you don't have to worry about Inu-yasha" she asked Shippou plastering a fake smile on her face.  
  
'Stupid hanyou I won't let him ever touch my pup again .. WHAT THE HELL WHEN DID I START CALLING SHIPPOU PUP!!!!!!!! oh well I do consider him my child' she smiled and looked at the child who all of a sudden launched himself at her abdominal area and looked up at her smiling.  
  
"Of course I will go anywhere with you mama" he responded quickly she nodded then asked sango to come outside with her she told her why her eyes were red and all the other things  
  
"Sango I'm going to my time to train for a while don't tell Inu-yasha where I went alright onii-san" since kagome considered sango an older sister she felt she could tell her any thing and that's exactly what she did sango nodded tears ready to spill "don't worry I'll be back" kagome said trying to comfort her older sister with a bright smile.  
  
With that kagome got her things and started to head for the well about halfway there she heard a loud *thwap* "Miroku will never learn will he" she asked the now laughing Shippou "I. doubt. it ... Mama" Shippou answered still trying to catch his breath. They made it to the well and jumped in.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and went into the house, that's when she noticed Shippou had passed out. 'Guess he passed out from all the smells' "MOM I'M HOME" kagome called. (YAY GRANNY-GANNY) Kagome's mom came out. "Kagome I thought you weren't coming home for a wee-ohhhh who is this little cutey honey" she asked while picking up the unconscious kitsune from her daughter's arms and cuddling him.  
  
"Well thanks for the welcome mom that's Shippou he wanted to come here with me an-"kagome then stopped talking as she noticed that her mom was no longer in front of her but was running for the house full speed.  
  
Kagome fell down anime style her legs are twitching " I knew I should have told Shippou to be careful of my mom oh Kami-sama I forgot to warn him about gramp's, WAIT MOM" kagome screamed after her. Kagome got inside the house to find every one huddled around Shippou that's when she heard Shippou scream. "MAMA" Shippou wailed.  
  
Kagome pushed through the group and scooped Shippou up "shhh don't worry my pup I'm right here" she said nuzzling his cheek with her nose to comfort him and he automatically stopped crying.  
  
Her family looked at her in awe. Shippou calmed down and looked up at kagome and asked "were am I mama?"  
  
"your in my time Shippou don't you remember"  
  
"yea I remember now"  
  
Shippou turned around in her arms and clung to her shirt "who are they" he asked sweetly. "This is my family" she answered with a thoughtful look on her face 'or are they' she thought remembering something from long ago she shook the thought out of her head.  
  
Kagome put Shippou down and souta dragged him outside. Kagome then turned to her mom who was now nowhere in sight kagome heard a frying sound her mom was cooking kagome walked into the kitchen and sat down.  
  
Kagome's mother stopped what she was doing and sat across from kagome. "Why does Shippou think that you're his mom and why are you back so early" her mom asked in a tell-the-truth-or-else-kagome tone.  
  
"I met Shippou along time ago on my early adventures with Inu-yasha he's come to see me as his new mother" kagome answered with bitterness in her voice.  
  
Kagome's mother notice this she closed her eyes and asked "What happened with Inu-yasha" Kagome's mother asked scooting closer to her daughter without warning kagome tuned and buried her mothers shirt and to cry and she told her all about what Inu-yasha did.  
  
Shippou watched and listened he had smelled the tears and came to see if she was all right. He noticed she had cried herself into a light sleep her mom put her to bed and thought about the question her daughter had asked her * I want to become stronger mom so I can get revenge* 'don't worry kagome I'll help you'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Outside with Souta and Shippou ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shippou what are you exactly" souta asked  
  
"Me I'm a kitsune"  
  
"so you want to be my friend it'll be great we can play playstation and have sleepover's and everything." Shippou nodded happily.  
  
"YES I FINALLY HAVE A NEW FRIEND" Souta screamed at the top of his lungs making Shippou's ears hurt. Souta noticed his reaction and said "oh sorry about that, how about you stay in my room tonight" Souta said grinning like a mad man. "Nah I'm staying with mama, hey want to play the game mama taught me"  
  
"Yeah" They ran off into the forest to play the game  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WITH KAGOME~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up feeling like she fell down the stairs. She got up and went down stairs. She found her mom down stairs sitting on the couch waiting on her she patted a seat next to her and Kagome sat down.  
  
"Honey I have to tell you something, your not my real daughter a long time ago a very good friend of mine came to me she was in a panick she said she was being chased and she told me to take care of you and that she loved you very much." Kagome was now starring at her mother as if she'd grown a second head.  
  
" what do you mean "Kagome asked "just what I said I think your from the Feudal era I saw her jump out of the well before she came to me I never did find out where she was from"  
  
"so who is she" kagome asked. "she asked me not to tell you and that you would find out when the time is right" kagome sighed." Well that would explain why I fell at home there." Kagome responded.  
  
Kagome's mother saw she was about to get up and stopped her "Kagome I think I found someone to train you" Kagome's mother responded quickly when she saw the questioning look Kagome was giving her then the door bell rang. Kagome ran to the door she awnsered the door in front of her stood a young woman that look about Sango's age.  
  
"Hello Kagome" he young woman said. Kagome's jaw dropped she moved out of the way and let her in. the woman had on a very beautiful silk dress and her hair was up in a tight bun and her hair was black with light blue highlights and looked sorta like kagome.  
  
When Kagome turned around to close the door Kagome was aware of a bright flash of light she turned around quickly to see what happened. What Kagome saw surprised her to no end there in front of her stood a very tall very beautiful female youkai. Kagome turned to look at her adopted mother "What is going on mom?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silver: hey everyone so how do you like it so far? You should review and tell me if I put it in too much detail thank love ya.  
  
Gennie: Yeah. Review or I'll come after you for being mean to my big sister. I'll get dad too!!!!!  
  
Silver: Okay Gennie..no need to go all mental. She's just playing y'all  
  
Gennie: No I ain't I swear I'll-  
  
Silver: Bye!!!!!! 


	2. kagomes decision

A Miko's Sorrow By: Silver phoenix  
  
Silver: " I'm back did ya miss me Kagome: "hey you are writing stories about me and your outou-san" *runs towards silver* Silver: "ack oh no she's gonna catch me" *Gets up tries to run but falls face first out of the window* "I can't talk right now gotta run, oh let the story begin love ya (^-^). Last time: Kagome was aware of a bright flash of light she turned around quickly to see what happened. What she saw surprised her to no end there in front of her stood a very tall very beautiful demon. Kagome turned to look at her adopted mother and asked, "What's going on mom"  
  
Kagome then turned her attention back to the youkai standing in front of her. This is Mikila she's the perso.. um demon that's going to train you" her mother answered. Kagome looked at her mother then back to the demon. She was about to say something when Souta and Shippou came running in.  
  
Shippou jumped into her arm's not noticing the demon in front of his mother. "Mama are you okay I smelled a-" Shippou then stopped as he noticed the demon standing about a foot away from him. He then tuned around in kagome's arms and started to growl. "Don't worry Shippou she's here to help me".  
  
Shippou stopped growling and jumped from Kagome's arms and walked over to Mikila and pulled on her red kimono. She looked down at Shippou and smiled then asked "what is it you want little one"  
  
"are you really going to help mama get stronger" she nodded her head 'yes'. That's when kagome interrupted "Shippou can you take Souta back outside please I need to speak with Mikila" Kagome said pointing to the now gaping Souta which made every one in the room sweat drop because of the way souta looked. Shippou nodded then grabbed Souta and pulled him out the door.  
  
Mikila was now sitting in the living room and kagome with her. Kagome had agreed to go with Mikila to train now Mikila was telling her what she was going to teach her. "Kagome I am going to train you in the art's of the Miko's and in demon slaying" Mikila told her.  
  
kagome hesitated a bit then asked "when will I be able to see my family what will I do about school and exactly what type of demon are you" Mikila took a deep breath then answered "I'm dog demon, you will be able to come and see your family every two weeks but you can send letter's whenever you want to, and you will be attending the school you go to now. Your school starts back up in one month am I right" Kagome nodded 'yes' "your training is two months long you will train when you return from you school" Kagome's eyes lit up at that response.  
  
The demoness then stood "I suggest we get going then" kagome now took the time to study Mikila's feature's she had long black hair with blue streaks in it her hair reached her ankles she had unnatural green eyes two peach colored stripes on her face and two silver stars on her forehead that connected 'wow she's really pretty' Kagome thought.  
  
"why thank you for the compliment" kagome looked startled for a moment then asked "how did you know what I was thinking" Mikila turned around and smiled then answered "oh sorry about that I forgot to tell you I have telepathic powers.... I have an Idea I can teach you how to use telepathic powers it would help in your battles" Kagome nodded then frowned "what about Shippou" she asked.  
  
"oh you mean the little cutie sure he can come" kagome got and smiled happily at Mikila before running to get her things. She told everyone goodbye and got Shippou and they took off.  
  
About 15 minutes later they arrived at a huge castle in the middle of a forest. "Oh Kami-sama this place is huge" Kagome said in awe then it hit her "how am I suppose to get to school every day" Kagome looked at Mikila for an explanation.  
  
"Your training will help with that" Mikila answered. She then motioned for kagome to follow her. She led them to the study and told kagome to sit down " That is the place you will train" Mikila said pointing to a huge field just out side the window " Tomorrow we will start your training today we have some training clothes in your room on the bed change quickly and we'll begin I will provide you with anything else you may need" with that Mikila called a servant. "Simra show kagome her chambers please oh and kagome Simra is going to be your personal servant" the servant nodded kagome got up and followed.  
  
"You must be really powerful for lady Mikila to want and train you. She most of the time refuses any one else her trainings really tough." The servant now known as simra explained. Once she got to her room she thought about what Simra had said. "I can already tell this is going to be a tough first month" she said to herself as she changed. Once dressed and outside they began the training.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A month later a week before school starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Mikila were sitting in the hot springs relaxing after today's training. "Kagome can I ask you something" Mikila asked as if she were a shy school girl "sure"  
  
"I just wanted to know what happened for you to want to train so bad" Mikila asked because she just couldn't read kagome's mind any more since kagome learned how to control her telepathic powers and put up a mental block.  
  
Kagome sat up strait with a hurt look in her eyes kagome sighed "I'll drop my block and let you read my mind" Kagome said Mikila read her mind then looked at kagome with a mad face. She had saw images of Kagome's memory's and she saw images of what caused kagome to run home and images of sango crying it made her want to cry but she would not she had to be strong for kagome the one person she could trust she would not cry in front of kagome.  
  
"Stupid hanyou how could he choose a dead corpse over you the fool I hope she kills him no wait I want to kill him" Mikila decided to change the subject before she went into a rage.  
  
"Kagome are you going to be happy to see all your friends again". Kagome nodded a 'yes' and smiled ' wait a minute doesn't school start I a week OH SHIT!' kagome jumped out of the hot spring and ran for her room. Mikila giggled and got out kagome had dropped her mental block and she heard it all.  
  
"Shippou where are you" Shippou came bounding out of the play room Mikila had built for him "Shippou I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you I have to go to school in a week so well be going to the feudal era to work on collecting shards" "Can I come to sch-soo school with you mommy" Shippou asked "No I'm sorry but I can't take you" she said to the now watery eyed kit. She picked him up and nuzzled his cheek. "Don't worry I will only be gone a few hours a day" Shippou calmed down. Kagome put him down and said "now lets go home and say high to my mom then go to the feudal era what do you say" he nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Kagome nodded again then ran for her chambers to pack her clothes "I can't believe I forgot I have shards to collect" she screamed. Kagome put on a silk dress and began throwing clothes for herself and Shippou into bags. Kagome looked at herself in a mirror when she noticed how her hair looked. Kagome now had hair that reached her ankles she was a now understood telepathy and she could also run as fast as Inu-yasha but was a little stronger her sense of hearing and smell was as good as a ¾ demon and it amazed her. When alone kagome trained her own powers that Mikila didn't know she had yet. She could control the elements as if she were a goddess she could just twitch her hand and she could make anything of earth, water, fire, and even the wind also she could control any other elements you can think of.  
  
she had a bow that could not break arrows just appeared in her hand's she could also transform while in or about to be in battle she didn't transform physically just her clothes and face changed they change into a red flowing kimono she can move easily in and it had flower petals going down the sleeves her face would have blue eye shadow and on her ankle and wrist were three enchanted gold bracelets that protected her when she was asleep or couldn't fight back. She also took a very strange liking to being barefoot but she would wear shoe's when needed.  
  
She finished packing and she and Shippou fell asleep. Not aware of the sad eyes in the shadows of her room 'be safe my daughter I'll protect you from a far' Mikila thought sadly. (wah grama Mikila I fell so sorry for you but I'll fix that buy the end of the story)  
  
Silver: hey guys sorry for the cliffhanger but don't worry I'm starting the next chapter now might have it up later today love ya.  
  
Uncle inu: " feh, if your gonna sneak and write stories do it with out makin your mom mad and getting me almost killed that woman's heavy"  
  
Kag: "I heard that Inu-yasha and your gonna pay" *chases inu out of my window then say's sit uncle inu is gonna be out for a while*  
  
Silver: starts laughing "I'm never gonna get tiered of that" "well please review I need some ideas but no matter what it's still a sess/kag fic bye" 


	3. Reunited with friends and the unseen gue...

A Miko's sorrow By: Silver phoenix  
  
Silver: "Hey everyone welcome back I really*sniff*missed*sob*you. I'm such a faker well I'm not going go through a writer's block today I'm not in the mood. Hey hope you like this chapter sesshomaru's going to make his appearance well let me get started *yawn* well I'll get started.  
  
Gennie: "Don't you mean Dad!!!!? Dumbass ..."  
  
Silver: "I'm not in the mood today Gennie go away"  
  
Gennie: "Can't make me go away hanyou"  
  
Silver: "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME"  
  
Gennie: oops time to start the story *dodges poison whip attack*  
  
Silver: "Review and tell me what you think while you read I'll kill my precious little sister"  
  
The next day Simra, Mikila, and Kagome shared a goodbye they all new they would see each other in a weeks time so the goodbyes were short.  
  
Mikila walked up to kagome a sword in her hands "kagome-Chan this is a sword made from my fang you have to learn its power on your own you also have to name it since you didn't complete your training yet use it to protect your self" Mikila said smiling.  
  
All of a sudden Simra spoke "kagome-Chan I also have a gift for you" That's when kagome noticed Simra had her hands behind her back.  
  
Simra took her hands from behind her back in Simra's hands was a small kitten that looked just like Kirara except instead of black stripes and a diamond on her forehead there were pink markings and a pink star on her forehead. Kagome gasped "oh how adorable" she said as she picked the little kitten up gently.  
  
kagome said thank you gratefully and took off after another hug from both of them. Kagome arrived home to every one standing outside waiting for her and her big yellow bag off to the side.  
  
Kagome walked up to her mom as if her mother knew what Kagome was going to say she answered quickly "we received a letter last night so we thought we'd pack for you." Kagome smiled then hugged everyone grabbed her bag then jumped in to the well.  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well with no effort at all "I've gotten really strong" she said as she landed on the ground gracefully. "I should go find sango she's probably worried about me" with that kagome took of running toward Keade's hut.  
  
Sango felt a shock go up her spine the group looked at her funny including their new member. Sango wouldn't take the look from her and glared at her and Inu-yasha. "She's back" came a hoarse whisper from sango.  
  
She had refused to talk to any body but Miroku and Keade while kagome was gone. She wouldn't even look at Kikyo and Inu-yasha because they had hurt her best friend. "Who's back?" Inu-yasha asked not really paying attention to what sango was saying.  
  
"Kagome's back you dummy" sango screamed getting up to go greet her friend.  
  
"Feh who care's if that bitch is back we don't need her help we have ki-" Inu-yasha was cut off by Miroku "Get over it Inu-yasha can't you at least greet a returning friend kagome's way better anyway at finding shards a shard could be right under her foot and she wouldn't find it" Miroku responded harshly also getting up to meet kagome.  
  
"Why should I greet her you guys didn't greet Kikyo into the group" He screamed after their retreating figures. "Idiot's" he said under his breath.  
  
"Kagome-Chan is that really you" Sango asked near tears kagome walked forward graceful movements catching the eyes of a very lecherous monk. "Yes Sango it's me kagome" Kagome's words sounded like music to her ear's.  
  
Sango shot forward not unlike Shippou and hugged Kagome as if she needed her to live.  
  
"Kagome why did it take so long to get back you have no idea what Inu- yasha been treating me and Miroku like and he joined the corpse with us." Sango said as a little bit of hatred entered her voice towards the end of her sentence. "I still consider him a friend but I can't deal with that bitch"  
  
Kagome smiled sadly at her friend then hugged her "I'm so sorry Sango" near tears herself she then suddenly wanted to change the subject to keep from crying "Sango would you like to meet Suki" kagome said smiling.  
  
Sango nodded then looked around as if searching for something "What are you looking for onii-chan" kagome asked sango she had already read her mind and knew exactly who she was looking for but couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Um... I am looking for that Suki person," Sango answered. Kagome smiled brightly and told Sango to close her eyes she then took her hands from behind her back and placed the little cat demon in Sango's hands. Sango opened her eyes when she felt something crawl from her hands to her shoulder and lick her face.  
  
Sango gasped once she saw the little demon. She picked her up and said "Oh Kami-sama she's adorable, she's yours right kagome-Chan" Sango said smiling like she hadn't smiled since kagome left (well who would smile when your best friend went away because of a stupid corpse hope mommy kicks inus butt).  
  
Neither of them noticed Miroku sneaking up on sango until Miroku touched Sango's bottom. There was a loud ^thwap^ that echoed through the forest there was silence. More silence.......  
  
Eerie silence......  
  
More eerie silence......  
  
Scary silence.....  
  
Even more scary silence.......  
  
Every body burst out laughing at the look on Sango's face "we should head back you head back and talk some more"  
  
"sango what about him" kagome asked tilting her head in Miroku's direction. Sango snorted " what about him" she replied "I don't think he will wake up if we move him" sango sighed and sat down to wait. Sango and kagome didn't notice the pair of blazing gold eyes.  
  
Kagome didn't notice Sesshomaru till she smelt his scent kagome began to talk telepathically to Sesshomaru 'Sesshomaru why are you here'  
  
Silver: "For now I want to thank mellerz, dark jewel, phantomangel17, tsukikage, FoxriderX, KK, thanks a lot I really needed the support I also would like to thank my sister she gave me the idea for the story by talking in her sleep" "GENNIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gennie: What the hell!!!!!!!? ????? Shut up!!!!!!! Why you'd tell them that I talk in my sleep jackass !!!!!?????? if I thought of it how come I didn't write it!!!????  
  
Silver: umm because you were sleep  
  
Gennie: oh...SO WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver:*jumps up and tackles gennie*  
  
Gennie: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I'm telling Mom!!!!! MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Get off your sister..NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Silver: But Mom.... she started it!!!!  
  
Gennie: You little liar!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: I say we let them go at it. There's nothing wrong with that.  
  
Kagome, Silver and Gennie: WHERE THE HELL YOU COME FROM!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm a dog demon ..remember that.  
  
Gennie: mumbles 'no shit'  
  
sesshomaru: I heard that.  
  
Silver: Okay...you've met my crazy family. Unfortunately we need to go before a war starts. So I'll see you in my next chapter. Ja Ne!!!!!  
  
In the background* Get the hell off of me Dad!!!!!!.....Quit hitting her Fluffy!!!!...That's not my name Wench..What you'd say!!!!!.....Let's get 'em Mom. You coming Silver????  
  
Silver: Oh Yeah.*claws start to glow*  
  
Sesshie: Oh hell no!!!!!!!!!!!!!*starts running*  
  
Everyone but sesshy:BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The new arrival

A Miko's sorrow By: Silver phoenix  
  
Silver: hi ya every one I got your reviews and merllerz asked a question about Shippou ill try remembering not to leave big brother Shippou out this time. I'm going to say he was just being really quiet because he smelled Sesshomaru  
  
Gennie: Dumbass the reviewers aren't going to let you slide that easily you know.  
  
Silver: Gennie get out of my room before I make you eat my poison literally *eyes glow blood red* I've been pissed since our little ^family fun^ yesterday. #It's dark out side after a big party  
  
Gennie: oh stop whining I've been sore since dad sat on my back yesterday but that was funny as fuck what mom did to dad.  
  
Silver: Oh yeah she pushed him into the dining room while every person who came for the party was in their all the other lords looked at my dad like he had lost it when he got up and chased mom all the way to uncle inu's forest*laughing her ass off*  
  
Sesshomaru: oh so that was you who started laughing when kagome pushed me into the dining room*evil grin on his face*  
  
Silver&Gennie: *gulp*hi daddy  
  
Sesshomaru: *eyes glow red*  
  
Silver: um. I'll see you guy's later just hope I survive oh please review *dad pounces*  
  
'Sesshomaru why are you here' kagome asked mentally calmness apparent in her voice well her mental voice. Sesshomaru took in a sharp intake of breath 'how did she know I was here and how is she able to talk to me mentally' Sesshomaru said a little startled though he would never show it. 'that's my little secret Sesshomaru but you'll eventually find out anyway'  
  
Sesshomaru growled and took off toward his castle 'how is she able to read my mind only the most powerful demons can do that well I'll have to put up a mental block around her I already know she is no danger to me, how can a filthy human be any danger to me lord Sesshomaru'  
  
Kagome smirked when she heard this 'more than you can imagine Sesshomaru more than you can imagine'  
  
"kagome" sango said a little worried "is something wrong" sango asked a she noticed the far off look in kagome's eyes. Kagome snapped out of it and answered, "no sango just thinking about something" kagome grinned. Sango smiled 'it's so good to have you back I missed you so much' she thought  
  
Shippou who had been eerily quiet for a while spoke up "about what" he asked in his oh so cute child voice.  
  
He knew kagome had sensed Sesshomaru but didn't say anything. " About if I should return to the hut with you sango, I really missed you but I don't think I can deal with Inu-yasha and his dead lover yet, I know since I'll have to go back home in a week. I'll take Shippou and go shard hunting for four days then come back for the last day and spend that whole day with you how's that". Sango nodded grimly.  
  
"sango I'm sorry I have to go back home and finish my training that'll take another month but I'll come and see you every 6 days that is Sunday in my time I'll visit after I see my family promise and maybe I could take you with me to my time ya never know"  
  
Sango nodded that's when Miroku woke up sango gave him a death glare. Miroku backed up a little then smiled uneasily at sango. Kagome filled him in on the little problem Miroku looked at kagome with a stern brotherly look in his eyes. " Kagome-sama me and sango miss you and we hate Kikyo as much as you do you, I even know when the last time I've heard Sango's voice or even seen her smile well I haven't seen it once since you left" Miroku said not noticing the look sango and Shippou were giving him.  
  
Miroku turned around then smiled "if you are going to see sango then I wish to come along with her It will keep me sane I suppose, but it's only for a month right" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded a yes then turned around so her back was facing them.  
  
"well I guess I bet to get hunting if I want to arrive early on the 6th day" kagome said turning to walk away she looked over her shoulder then and mouthed the words goodbye with a slight smile before disappearing before there eyes. Miroku and sango stood stunned "where did she go" sango asked in awe.  
  
Miroku shook his head absently then turned and walked away as if he were a zombie sango right behind him looking at him oddly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands alone he left rin at the palace with jaken when he had the certain erg to go to his brother's forest. He followed his instinct and he was surprised when he stumbled upon Inu-yasha wrench and the other humans he traveled with.  
  
'Why are they out here and without my half-breed of a brother' that's when he noticed the monk laying on the ground with a huge bump on his head and swirly eyes 'what happened to him' Sesshomaru was about to leave 'humans aren't worth my time' when he heard a voice in his head 'what are you doing here Sesshomaru'.  
  
Sesshomaru nearly fell out of the tree 'how did she know I was here and how is she able to talk to me mentally.' Kagome heard his thoughts then answered 'that's my little secret Sesshomaru but you'll eventually find out' that's when Sesshomaru noticed the smirk on her face before he lost control of his anger he took of for his castle.  
  
'How did she know I was here and how was she able to read my mind only the most powerful youkai can do that well I'll have to put up a mental block around her I already know she is no danger to me how can a filthy human be any danger to me lord Sesshomaru'  
  
Sango and Miroku arrived at the hut a little while later. sango smiled then walked over to Kaede not even acknowledging Kikyo and Inu-yasha as she walked by she hugged Kaede and said "welcome back" Kaede looked like she was going to faint and so did Kikyo and Inu-yasha.  
  
"Why the sudden change child ye expected to see your usually sad self" Kaede asked happiness in her eyes.  
  
"Kaede-baba I saw kagome-Chan I didn't know what to do and Shippou too. Inu-yasha looked at sango "so why isn't she with you stupid" Inu-yasha asked arrogantly. "Kagome went shard hunting on her own she said she couldn't stand to be around you and your filthy mate"Sango snapped at Inu- yasha looked at Miroku he turned his head away so he couldn't make eye contact with Inu-yasha (Miroku you go boy).  
  
That's when what sango said really hit him hard. "What do you mean she went shard hunting by herself?" he yelled.  
  
"Í mean just what I said half-breed" sango said with a scary calmness in her voice that made the whole village eerily quiet. Inu-yasha decided he should be quiet the rest of the night  
  
Kagome ran trough the forest Shippou on her shoulder kagome felt a shard really close 'Shippou were going to get the shard that's really close by then we can sleep for tonight is that ok with you' Shippou nodded.  
  
Kagome sped up until she felt like the shard was going to fall on her head, kagome stopped running when she heard a rustling in the bushes kagome got her bow and arrows ready when she saw a little fur ball run out of the bushes then a huge snake demon ran out and tried to grab the little demon kagome now identified as a kitsune pup.  
  
Kagome scooped the little pup up. She noticed that the little kitsune was holding a shikon shard. She put her down then the demon spoke "give me the sssssikon ssssshardssss human" it said "nope gotta beat me up for it" the demon hissed in annoyance then lunged at kagome. Kagome seemed to disappear from sight she jumped up and behind the demon.  
  
She needed to move so she didn't put Shippou and the little kitsune in trouble the demon saw what she was doing and attacked the little kitsune's. Kagome raised her hand then all of a sudden there was a wall of dirt and bricks standing in the demons way causing it to crash head first into the wall.  
  
It stood up then attacked. Kagome shot an arrow at its head. The arrow blew its head up "oops I didn't mean to do that" she put up a barrier to stop all the mess from hitting her. Nobody noticed the pair of gold eyes watching her yet again. " Yay mama" Shippou screamed and jumped into kagome's arms kagome smiled down at Shippou that's when she noticed the other little kitsune.  
  
Kagome walked up to the kitsune and knelt down in front of her "what's your name little one" the little kitsune looked up at kagome shocked at seeing a human kill that demon "my names Morika what's yours" she asked sweetly. 'KAWAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' was the only thing going through kagome's head at the moment.  
  
"my names kagome were are your parents" the little girl looked down at her paws "my parents were killed by that big snake they gave me this and told me to run" she answered crying.  
  
Kagome picked her up and her crying settled to little sniffles "do you want to travel with us Morika I can be your new mom." Kagome asked the little kit.  
  
Morika nodded kagome put her down then said "Shippou this is your new sister you're her big brother so take care of her" Shippou nodded then grabbed Morika hand and they climbed into kagome's arms and they jumped into a tree and fell a sleep.  
  
" So the little human just defeated one of the most powerful demons in my lands. I'll have to find why she is in my lands and isn't with my lowly half-brother tell this human has sparked my interest" sesshomaru then jumped back into another tree so not to alarm her and watched her and her pup's sleep. 'I will follow her and see how well she fares'  
  
It was now the next morning he had started following her she was now fighting the 15th demon today yet it's only the afternoon. While watching the fight he saw the demon couldn't even keep with her. 'weakling can't even keep up with a human'  
  
He sweat dropped and that's really scary because Sesshomaru doesn't do things like that kagome sat in a clearing after her 15th fight watching the children play\fight. All of a sudden they both stopped playing and ran toward her.  
  
"Momma where hungry" they both said in unison kagome smiled and went over to her over stuffed bag which Suki was currently laying on. Suki looked up at her mistress then jumped onto her head kagome made a fire then cooked some soup.  
  
"Momma who is that" she said pointing to the little fire kitten on kagome head. "Oh this is Suki I thought I introduced you to her already" Morika shook her head no.  
  
'ano gomen my kit' Morika jumped "momma how did you do that" kagome grinned  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you I have special powers that's why that brick wall appeared in front of you during the fight with the snake demon the other day".  
  
Kagome stood up all of a sudden "Shippou and Morika get behind me now" she said in a serious tone "Sesshomaru you can come out now"  
  
' so she is finally aware of my presence'. Sesshomaru jumped down from his branch ' now it begins' he thought  
  
'oh you have no idea'.  
  
Silver: thanks for reading look for my next chapy  
  
Gennie: loser leaving your reviewers without a writers block  
  
Silver: oh fuck off Well I'm going today I'm really bitchy today and I feel sick so no writers block today Please review love ya (^.^) *Silver sit's on Gennie while filling nails\claws* "stupid bitch get off of me" Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. not a chapter but please read and review

Sorry about taking so long to write the next chapter well I just moved and we haven't set up the computer yet so im going to start working on my next chapter as soon as I can but I won't put it up if you guys don't review well time to mess with daddy and mommy  
  
Sorry for the hold up love ya(^-^). 


	6. The Fight

A Miko's Sorrow By: Silver phoenix  
  
Silver: hi I'm back don't kill me. * Sees jaken run down the hall then turn corner sees a silver blur fly past* *Genie stops and runs back to the spot in front of me*  
  
Genie: have you seen jaken silver?  
  
Silver: yeah I just saw him run down-  
  
Genie: never mind I smell him JAKEN GET BACK HERE  
  
Silver: What was that about *watches genie turn the corner it's eerily quiet for like three seconds*  
  
Genie: AHHH DADDY, JAKEN JUST MOONED ME  
  
Silver: *hears a loud thump after genie's scream of horror followed by a loud growl and the sound of breaking glass*  
  
Genie: the horror wahhhh mommy help please erase my memories I'm going to be hunted by nightmares for the rest of my life of Jaken's deformed ass. *Shudders*  
  
Silver: for once in my life I want to cry for genie no one deserves that torture not even my evil mean auntie Kikyo and I know that jaken wont be awake for a while  
  
Genie: If you ask me jaken should be dead *genie with blood red eyes walks up*I hope this doesn't ever happen to you since you look just like me you'll look as horrible as me  
  
Silver: for those of you who don't get it genie and me are twins I'm older by like an hour. I have white hair with black tips and look like a younger version of mom in demon form so does genie. She has black hair with white tips and blue stripes she dyed her hair in mom's time to give her hair stripes. She has the attitude of dad without the emotionless mask but the strength of mom. She also has stripes on her face exactly like dads. I have dad's strength and stripes on my face the color of mom's, which are a dark pink and the attitude of mom, which makes it so I catch attitudes really quick. Well I just had to get that strait and now I'll start the story.  
  
Genie: ill give you ten yen if you review and tell me how to get that image of jaken out of my head. *shudder*  
  
Silver: well please review the story and help genie even I feel sorry for her love ya (^-^) Ja Ne!!!!!!  
  
Kagome's face now looks like a mirror image of Sesshomaru's "well if it isn't my brothers wrench" Sesshomaru said slightly mocking kagome. Kagome's face did not falter she stared him strait in the eye's "well hello to you to fluffy" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
He hated that name. Sesshomaru took out his sword. "Suki get Shippou and Morika out o here" Suki nodded and grabbed the gapping Morika and Shippou and flew of 'be careful mother' Suki said mentally to kagome who was shocked when she heard the voice.  
  
' Since when did Suki call me mother as a matter of fact since when could she talk' was all kagome thought before Sesshomaru attacked.  
  
Sesshomaru swung his sword at kagome's head she just barley dodged the attack before being hit with sesshomaru's poison whip.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground breathing hard ' I can't let him win I have to finish collecting shards'. Kagome stood up and drew her sword kizu.  
  
' So she's ready to fight me for real now, she won't last long' Sesshomaru thought before charging again. Kagome blocked Sesshomaru's first blow then swung at his abdomen slightly cutting his stomach.  
  
Sesshomaru growled then cut kagome again with his sword. He then tried again this time she dodged but was cut on the leg by Sesshomaru's claws.  
  
Kagome was having trouble breathing Sesshomaru saw this and lowered his sword. "So your giving up so easily you were no real challenge those demons you killed were weak"  
  
Kagome's eyes were blazing with fire "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WEAK" kagome said her eyes hidden by her bangs.  
  
She was engulfed in a blue light. When the light faded tree branches were holding down Sesshomaru and kagome was standing with her battle clothes with her eyes still hidden from his gaze.  
  
Kagome's aura was spreading and soon it engulfed the entire clearing. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru was shocked but he would never show it in front of a human, kagome's eyes were glowing a baby blue color and she had branches surrounding her. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME WEAK" Kagome screamed.  
  
A bright light shot out headed for Sesshomaru. Kagome was aware of another person arriving in the clearing. Kagome looked up in time to see an orange blur jump in front of Sesshomaru.  
  
She stopped the attack immediately and she returned to her normal self, she looked up slowly. Kagome's eyes widened, there in front of Sesshomaru were a little girl in an orange kimono staring at her about ready to cry.  
  
"Please don't hurt Sesshomaru-sama he save rin" the little girl said tears in her eye's ' who is she how did she get into the clearing without getting hurt' that's when kagome smelled blood and she also noticed the little girl was breathing hard.  
  
' The little girl she's hurt she did that just to get to Sesshomaru' kagome looked at the little girl a smile crept onto her lips "I won't hurt him I promise".  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile at the little girl. The little girl smiled up at kagome before falling unconscious.  
  
Kagome caught the little girl before she hit the ground she glanced at the girl then glanced at Sesshomaru who was staring at the little girl in kagome's arm's 'Rin what were you thinking' she heard Sesshomaru's thoughts. She smirked ' so this is he little girl I heard about in the rumors'.  
  
Kagome bandaged the little girl up she packed her things up and then stood she let Sesshomaru loose from the branches she some how knew that he wouldn't attack her.  
  
When she stood up she could barley walk? She had a little trouble but managed to stay standing.  
  
Kagome looked back one more time and saw Sesshomaru pick rin up then glance at her with an unreadable expression then he took off. Kagome searched for her Suki's smell and found it. She then took off in that direction.  
  
When she arrived they were in a clearing she glanced at them and smiled she was happy they were all safe. Then she passed out from Sesshomaru's poison.  
  
Silver: hey every body I know I took really long with this chapter and I'm really sorry but it's 11:47pm and im really sleepy.  
  
Genie: Will you shut the fuck up I have to go with dad and maru tomorrow and your keeping me up now shut that light of before I come beat your ass  
  
Silver: shut the fuck up genie you been sleeping fine so far keep doing that or I could knock you out and you'll get some sleep, well *yawn* goodnight I might not get any sleep trying to beat genies ass but I'm going to try well love ya and please review (^-^)  
  
Genie: Dumbass  
  
Silver: *yawn* Ja Ne. *falls asleep on story* 


	7. The betrayl

Miko's sorrow By: Silver Phoenix  
  
Silver: Hey I'm baaack! Did you miss me?  
  
Genie: if they missed you they must be sick. who would miss you  
  
Silver: shut the hell up Genie. Didn't mom tell you to get ready for dinner?  
  
Genie: oh yeah * runs out the door*  
  
Silver: How does her attitude change so quickly? Oh well I need to go eat I have to see Genie's face when she notices I put sleeping medicine in her food even the cooks don't know about it. *Grins evilly * okay I'm going to start the story now.  
  
*Jaken walks in shaking*  
  
Silver: *growls* what. Do. You. Want. Jaken  
  
Jaken: *gulps* ladykagomewantedmetotellyoudinnerisready  
  
Silver: okay you can leave now before I call Genie and she will surely tear you apart  
  
Jaken: *nods then runs out the door sweating bullets*  
  
Silver: *sighs* oh well ill see you later Ja Ne (^ _____^)  
  
Italic writing: kagome talking to Suki in Suki's language even though she doesn't know about her little gift or it may be Suki talking oh just to let you know it's ancient youkai language  
  
Kagome woke up in a hut. " So your awake young lady" kagome tried to sit up but was pushed down by a hand. " Mama you have to stay still" she heard Shippou say kagome relaxed a little and waited for her vision to clear up. When it finally did she saw the owner of the unknown voice she heard earlier.  
  
It was an old man he was smiling at her while tending to her wounds. She looked to the left and saw Shippou, Morika, and Suki sitting by her side. "Mama your ok I was so worried" Morika said near tears Shippou to.  
  
"I wasn't worried at all mama is really strong" Suki said confidently. She smiled at them then turned to the old man " Who are you" she asked weakly.  
  
The poison was still in her system but was fading fast because of her Miko powers. The old man looked at her smiling warmly " I'm the village elder, my you are a very lucky girl" he said.  
  
He finished bandaging her wounds then called for a young girl about kagome's age. She had long brown hair as long as kikyo's and green eyes and she had some freckles on her pale skin. The girl had on a light green kimono with dark green swirls on it. The girl bowed to kagome " hi I'm Kiami" she said shyly. Then the village elder spoke "Kiami please take this young lady to the hot springs I think she may want to bathe".  
  
Kiami nodded that's when she noticed Shippou, Morika, and Suki. She backed away slowly and was about to run when kagome suddenly grabbed her arm. The village elder was looking at kagome in awe while Shippou and the others were looking on with bored expressions.  
  
" They won't hurt you okay" Kiami nodded slowly. Kagome let her go then Kiami gestured for her to follow kagome turned to her 'pups' then said "are you guys coming or not" the quickly got up and followed.  
  
Kagome hadn't even taken five steps when Shippou jumped on kagome's shoulder, Morika on the other and Suki on her head.  
  
It was eerily silent for about 3 minutes before Shippou broke the silence " mama what happened to Sesshomaru" Shippou asked. Kagome looked at him for a minute and almost tripped over Kiami when she suddenly stopped.  
  
Kiami turned around slowly and looked at Shippou with a horrified expression "D-did you just say S-sesshomaru" she asked. Her face now drained of all color. Shippou nodded slowly. Kiami looked like she was about to pass out.  
  
Then Kiami did something that hurt Kagome's ears and surprised her and everybody on kagome, she shrieked. " HOW COOL" Kagome covered her ears in an attempt to stop the ringing. " Please stop screaming it's hurting our ears if you stop screaming I'll tell you what happened" kagome screamed over Kiami' s shrieking  
  
' I didn't even know people in this era knew what cool was'. Kiami nodded quickly "come on let's hurry". Kagome walked up to Kiami and bent down so she could get on her back. Kiami looked at her like she was crazy "well get their faster I know the way" Kiami got on kagome's back and kagome took off full speed.  
  
When they arrived Kiami jumped off her back as if kagome burned her. She started to back away but tripped and fell " what are you" Kiami asked in a shaky voice. Kagome was about to answer when Morika cut in " mama's a human" she said innocently.  
  
Kiami looked at Morika then back to kagome. " If she's human how is she able to run so fast and how did she-"  
  
" How did I know where the springs were I smelled it and I was trained that's how I can run so fast" kagome said in a bored tone not unlike Sesshomaru. Kagome turned and walked towards the spring Kiami got up and followed.  
  
That's when the full force of what Morika said hit her " Did she just say mama" kagome nodded not even looking at her.  
  
Shippou and Suki had already gotten down and were currently in the spring Shippou in the shallow end of course. Kagome took off her clothes and slid into the spring. She then noticed that Morika looked uncomfortable. Kagome smiled warmly and picked Morika up. She took her clothes off then lowered her into the water so she was standing on kagome's knees. Morika smiled gratefully and relaxed.  
  
Kagome turned to Kiami "Well where should I begin I know well me Morika, Shippou, and Suki were sitting in a clearing when I sensed Sesshomaru. I started talking to him mentally and I guess it irritated him so he attacked. I told my 'pups' to go hide and when they left he attacked me he cut me with his claws and poisoned me. He said I was weak and I got really mad and I sort of lost control of what I was doing and I sort of blacked out all I remember was seeing a orange blur jump in front of Sesshomaru. It was a little girl she hurt herself to get to Sesshomaru I bandaged he wounds up if I had used my Miko powers to heal her I would have died because I didn't have much power after that whole Day and fighting Sesshomaru. He picked the little girl up and left oh I also found out that rin was her name" kagome said all of this with a faraway look in her eyes remembering the whole fight.  
  
Kagome stopped daydreaming and finally noticed the looks she was getting from the people/youkai around her. Her pups were looking at her like she had just told one of her weird fairy tales from the future though Morika hadn't heard any and Kiami looked dazed with a slight red tint to her cheeks.  
  
" While I'm on the subject of people who are after my head I wonder why Naraku hasn't attacked yet" Kagome said with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Who is Naraku" Kiami asked.  
  
"Well Naraku is this cross dressing half breed that is even though it's hard to believe as strong as Sesshomaru " Kagome answered "maybe stronger than that considering the large amount of demons can control' she added silently  
  
Kiami gasped, "Is that even possible" Kagome nodded slowly " How about we change the subject umm... I never got your name" Kiami said "Its Kagome Oh I think we should get out before we turn into prunes" kagome said quickly "okay umm what's a prune," Kiami asked.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes "never mind I'll tell you later lets just get out and head back to the village" they got out of the springs and kagome dressed in a black silk kimono with butterflies of all colors on the sleeves. "Wow okaasan you look like a hime" Shippou said. She picked him and nuzzled his cheek "thank you Shippou". They all took off for the village but took their time getting back in that time kagome struggled to explain what a prune is.  
  
Everyone was now out of the hot springs and at the village in the village elders hut. Kagome was currently talking to the village elder because Kiami had to go home that's when the question popped up. " Excuse me lady Kagome but why is it that when you where bought to the village you had a large quantity of what I believe was demons poison in your body and how did you survive" He asked.  
  
Kagome sighed " well I had a little encounter with the almighty lord of the west and he almost sliced me down the middle" she said Sarcasm dripping from her voice " something came up that stopped our fight and well I left after it was taken care of and passed out after I found my pups were safe"  
  
Kagome turned to look at the village elder and wasn't shocked to see him ready to pass out and Shippou sat in a corner ignoring the whole conversation Morika was currently sitting near Shippou half asleep Suki was now on top of kagome's head staring off into space.  
  
"Um I know this is kinda weird but how did you find me better yet how did I get here" she asked glancing at the village elder warily.  
  
He smiled at her calmly and then pointed to Suki then he answered, " well we saw her land in the village and we heard crying we saw the two kits running around near hysteria behind her some of the village men were about to attack when they saw you on her back passed out and you know the rest"  
  
Kagome took Suki off of her head and gave her a hug "Thank you Suki" Kagome said in Suki's language Shippou and Morika suddenly jumped into kagome's arms " what about us mama" she smiled and held them all to her chest. They had under stood what Suki and kagome said....  
  
(A/N: Hey this is Silver.I think that sleeping medicine wore off on little sis so let me be on the lookout* looks both way and sighs before continuing*. I just heard this funny Barney song from my sis-***Thump*** Genie: * walks in with a bloody bat*I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! I'll tell them. Anyway.I just heard this from my friend today ..It goes like this.... "Theme song to Barney Starts" I love you but you hate me.*music speeds up* so let's get together and kill!!! Barney ..don't hit him with a bat.. don't*no you don't* hit 'em with a shoe............shoot that nigga with a forty-two. Dun dun......."music stops" aaahhhh.......that's a load off.hope you enjoyed it. *Leaves.. then stops* uh oh. *Barney stands with a sword in hand* ohmigod!!! *Turns s l o w l y around* * sees Silver with a forty two in hand* ugghhhhhhhh........back to the story)  
  
" Of course how could I forget about you two" kagome said smiling she was unknowingly talking in demon language which sounded like a whole bunch of barks, snarls and growls to those who didn't now the language.  
  
"Lady kagome are you feeling well" he asked concerned since he didn't know the language he thought something was wrong that's when the two kitsune's launched themselves at kagome and he guessed she was speaking in a way her kits would under stand  
  
"I'm fine why do you ask" kagome asked slightly frowning at the odd question. Before he could answer kagome jumped up and growled slightly ' No Inu-yasha is coming I have to get out of here' she looked down in her arms and looked at her pups Shippou looked slightly worried " Mama Inu-yasha's coming" He said " And something is with him and it smells horrible mama" Morika said whining.  
  
That's when the smell hit kagome full force she almost passed out Kagome regained her composure. (Silver: EWWWWWW KIKYOU TAKE A BATH ONCE IN A WHILE oh wait the hot springs will mess up you body YEAH KIKYOU I FOUND THESE GREAT HOT SPRINGS NEAR A VOLCANO YOU WOULD LOVE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Before the village elder could even ask what was going on Kagome had grabbed her oversized bag and took off towards Kiami's scent with her everyone just barley hanging on. She stopped in front of a hut were the scent was strongest the kits jumped of her shoulder and Suki remained on her head " Kiami are you here I need to talk to you"  
  
Kagome said she knew very well Kiami was home but thought it was very rude to just barge in. Kiami walked out from a back room when she heard kagome's voice. " Kagome what are you doing here I thought you and the vil-" kagome cut her off since she was in a hurry.  
  
" Please Kiami I have to get out of here and I need to get away before he gets here I just came to say goodbye and that ill miss you" Kiami hugged her friend quickly when the information registered. Kagome was about to turn and leave when Kiami asked her something " Kagome-Chan wait before you leave I need your help do you know any thing about illnesses" kagome nodded a yes.  
  
Kiami smiled "please follow me" Kiami gestured for kagome to follow her into the back room. Kagome gasped there was a young boy lying on a futon. He looked pale and it seemed like he had trouble breathing he was also sweating a lot.  
  
Kagome gasped. Kagome rushed to his side forgetting all about Inu-yasha and the dead bitch.  
  
(A/N: Hey every one I'm currently floating around somewhere in my subconscious since I lost control of my body the moment someone hit me I wanted to ask a question how in the hell can a dead bitch get pregnant well she did in the story full house and I almost fainted so did Kikyo judging by the way she was screaming at uncle Inu-yasha. Oh well I just wanted to get that question out there back to the story)  
  
The young boy opened his eyes and looked at kagome "who are you" he asked weakly kagome raised her hand to her mouth to tell him to be quiet. Kagome turned to Kiami who was looking very worried " how long has he been sick like this another day or so and he would have died" she told Kiami "please can you help him" Kiami asked with urgency.  
  
Kagome nodded. She quickly put up a barrier spell to keep Inu-yasha and the others from finding her. Kagome then put her hand on his fore head her hands glowed baby blue then as quickly as the light appeared it was gone.  
  
The little boy sat up and looked at kagome then lunged at her and hugged her. "Arigatou, Arigatou" the boy said over and over again. Kagome hugged the little boy then jumped up and hugged Kiami "I'm sorry I have to leave but I can't stand to be around 'him'" kagome said quickly "who is him" Kiami said as kagome reached the door way. She turned and smiled " He's Sesshomaru's little brother" with that, said she raced out of the door.  
  
Inu-yasha had just entered the village with Sango, Miroku and Kikyo. Inu- yasha lifted his head and sniffed he gasped, "Kagome is here" That's when they saw a black blur shoot out of a hut. kagome wasn't feeling well from using her power to put a very powerful barrier spell to conceal her scent. Kagome tossed Suki into the air and she transformed.  
  
Kagome had learned that by watching sango do that over and over again. Kagome got on her back and she took off since Suki was no regular fire cat like Sango's so Suki is a lot faster she managed to out run Inu-yasha who was hot on her heels  
  
"Whew man can he run fast" kagome and everybody else were currently sitting in a clearing trying to catch their breath. No one noticed the uninvited guest all because of a spell not unlike the spell cast earlier by kagome. "That creep I wish I could slit his throat replacing me with that dead bitch I would do almost anything to get revenge now" kagome said.  
  
" So you want revenge on the half breed too" said a voice. Just then the owner of the voice jumped from a tree. Sesshomaru looked at the small group. Kagome eyed him warily before answering, "Yes I want revenge" Kagome said she wouldn't admit that Inu-yasha was currently the furthest thing from her mind that moment ' how did he know I wanted reve- oh man is he gorgeous.... where the hell did that come from'.  
  
' He is gorgeous isn't he and did you see his butt'  
  
' Oh yeah I did and -..... Get the hell out of my head'  
  
' Why you know you had a crush on him ever since the first time he attacked you. Wait that didn't sound right I mean the first time you saw him, I'm you I should know'  
  
' You get out now or I'll do something I'll regret'  
  
' Like what you can't hurt your conscious'  
  
' OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET OUT'  
  
' I'll be back' *giggles then disappears*  
  
' Ahhhhh that's better'  
  
When kagome stopped fighting with her conscious she noticed everyone was staring at her. " I asked you a question wrench," Sesshomaru said in his emotionless voice.  
  
" Okay lets get this strait my name is kagome not wrench not bitch not human not woman KA-GO-ME GOT IT" kagome screamed but not loud enough to hurt anyone's ears.  
  
' Kagome, hmmmmm nice name. Wait did I just think that'  
  
" Okay wrench do you want my help or not" Sesshomaru said. Kagome was about to lunge at Sesshomaru when Suki grabbed the back of her kimono (while in her bigger form idiots) and stopped an obvious disaster (that was the bravest thing anyone's done even daddy is smart enough not to cross mommy's path but not in this story apparently)  
  
"Let me go Suki I'm gonna rip his head" kagome said through clenched teeth. Sesshomaru almost lost his balance he turned around slowly. "How do you know that language?" he asked. Kagome looked at him like he had grown a second head " What are you talking about fluffy" she asked innocently.  
  
Sesshomaru growled at the nickname. " Woman you are to address me as lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama is that clear" Sesshomaru said in his bone chilling emotionless voice. (Ohhhh scary huh) " Whatever fluffy-sama" Sesshomaru growled again and turned his back on kagome " How did you a mere human learn that language?" Sesshomaru said to himself.  
  
He hadn't heard that language since he was a child and it shocked him greatly that a human knew the language. Most youkai of royal blood knew the language and most of the time only used at as a way to talk to demons like Kirara and Suki they also used the language to communicate during battle and most kitsune's and wolf were born with the ability to speak that language.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around he knew what he was about to say would send chills down her spine. "The language you just spoke is a youkai language mostly only special youkai Know it and youkai of royal blood," he said in the language. " But if that's true then how do me and Shippou know it and mama under stands too" Morika said noticing kagome paling face.  
  
Sesshomaru got tired of trying to explain things and just made there'd cloud appear under his and his new companions feet and took of full speed not really caring if any of them fell off.  
  
The slightly larger groups were about a moment or so from the castle. Actually it was already sight. Everyone but Sesshomaru gasped when they saw the castle. It was huge lush green vines covered it's white walls.  
  
It looked like it had at least a little over a hundred rooms and kagome couldn't even see the whole castle yet. "Wow Sesshomaru your castle is beautiful" kagome said in awe. Though Sesshomaru didn't know why but it pleased him greatly that kagome liked his castle and it disturbed him greatly at the same time.  
  
When he landed he was immediately tackled by rin. He bent down and ruffled the young girls hair and she gave him one of her toothy grins. " Yay Sesshomaru-sama is back and he brought the pretty lady" she said just before she let go of Sesshomaru's let go of Sesshomaru's leg and latched onto kagome's leg. " Rin her name is kagome she is going to be staying here"  
  
Rin's grin got even wider. She looked up at kagome " kagome-sama can you be Rin's new okasan" she asked happily. Kagome smiled down at Rin " Of course rin I'll be your okasan" kagome answered " Yay Rin has a mama and a papa now" She said running around Kagome's legs. Shippou, Morika, and Suki jumped off kagome's shoulder " okaasan who are they" Rin asked.  
  
Kagome bent down to Rin's eye level " Rin-Chan these are my pups" kagome answered. Rin smile brightened " rin has a mommy a daddy and a brother and sisters now" rin said running around her new brother and sisters.  
  
Rin stopped suddenly then latched onto Sesshomaru's leg " Is Sesshomaru- sama going marry kagome-mama" Sesshomaru almost fell over at the young girls comment. Kagome sweatdropped " umm rin-Chan I don't know if Sesshomaru would like that very much " kagome said. Rin frowned "Sesshomaru-sama".  
  
"Okay I don't think Sesshomaru-sama would like that very much" rin nodded then grabbed Shippou, Morika, and Suki and dragged them of to the garden. " Is she always like that" kagome asked Sesshomaru nodded while rubbing his temple. Just then Jaken ran out of the castle. "What is it Jaken" Sesshomaru asked while glaring at Jaken.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama the other lords of the lands are here and they wish to speak with you" Jaken said in a shaky voice. " Kagome come with me Jaken go play with the children" kagome was kind of dazed but nodded anyhow. Jaken looked like he was going to break down and cry right there.  
  
"B-but milord"  
  
"Do you question me Jaken"  
  
"No milord" with that Jaken ran in the direction the children took off toward.  
  
Kagome then followed Sesshomaru down a very long hall. ' Wow every thing here is beautiful it kind of reminds me of Sesshomaru when he isn't being a pain in the ass' kagome thought. " I am glad you think so kagome," Sesshomaru said. " Damit I forgot you could do that" kagome said.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled but quickly wiped the foreign expression off his face and continued down the hall. ' This woman makes me do things I haven't done since I was a child and for some reason I find her presence relaxing what has she done to me' Sesshomaru thought as he walked down one of the many massive hallways in his castle.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru wait a minute I have a little gift for you" he turned and raised an eyebrow. "What could a human possibly give me?" he asked. She walked up to him and touched his arm "hold still and I'll show you" she said he complied but he didn't understand why. Kagome touched the nub where his arm uses to be and her had started to glow then sparkly stuff that looked like fairy dust sparkled around the area where his arm would be.  
  
A second latter a fully-grown arm with the markings claws everything appeared. He stared at kagome in awe "do I get a thank you" he snorted and continued to walk. Kagome giggled "that's as close to a thank you I get from sesshomaru" she followed after his retreating form.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped in front of a large door with gold around the door edge then he opened the door and walked in. kagome walked in after Sesshomaru " This lady Miko Kagome from Inu-yasha's forest territory" Sesshomaru said kagome almost passed out. "Kagome this is Koran lord of the eastern lands and his mate lady Kitama" Koran was a kitsune just like his mate he had an orange lightning bolt on his forehead he didn't have any other markings he had red hair that went down to his waist in a low ponytail.  
  
His mate had light orange hair with an orange lightning bolt on her forehead just like her mate she had two green stripes on each side of her face she had piercing green eyes just like her mate though his were a bit darker. Koran nodded his head and bowed and Kitama smiled before nodding her head and bowing.  
  
"Next to Kitama is Saeita lord of the southern lands and his mate Kimaria" Saeita was a hawk demon he had short brown hair dark brown eyes with one black stripe going across each cheek and a white feather on his fore head. His mate, also a hawk demon had brow long hair that reached knees light blue eyes that seemed like they changed with the seasons. She had two light blue markings on each cheek and some sky blue eye shadow and a feather on her forehead.  
  
Kagome smiled brightly then bowed. Kimaria stood and walked over to kagome and grabbed her hand "I'm sure well become great friends lady kagome" she said smiling just as brightly as kagome had. Saeita smiled then bowed.  
  
"Next to kimaria is Takken lord of the northern lands and his mate Toki" Takken was a dog demon he had long black hair that was about as long as Sesshomaru's with blue streaks in it and he had two silver stars on his forehead that connected. He had two light blue stripes on each cheek. His mate was a wolf demon she had emerald color eyes long brown hair and black eye shadow. He smiled then bowed Toki smiled and came up and shook kagome's hand then turned and went back to her mate. "It's nice to meet you all you can just call me kagome"  
  
"ahhhh sesshomaru since when did your arm grow back" takken asked. "kagome did you do it I scence you are a miko" kagome grinned "yup" they all nodded to her.  
  
Sesshomaru went and sat down and kagome sat by him. " I wasn't expecting you all to be here for another two months." Sesshomaru said. 'WAIT A MINUTE DID SESSHOMARU JUST CALL ME LADY KAGOME ALL HELL JUST FROZE OVER wait all hell just froze over *mental pout* awwwww where am I going to send the dead bitch'. ' I think I should get out off here' kagome thought.  
  
Kagome finally snapped out of her thoughts just in time to hear the start of the meeting "Sesshomaru we need to speak about you finding a mate' Sesshomaru visibly paled. "Ummm I need to go and check on the children and make sure Jaken is still alive I don't know rin very well but I know if rin and my pups get what they want Jaken wont be alive much longer" kagome said  
  
Kagome said quickly. "Kagome you have children" toki asked. "Yes, they are my adopted children" kagome said as she stood up "can I go with you I just love children" kimaria said. Kagome nodded "I want to go" Kitama whined kagome giggled.  
  
All the women went outside and the men stayed in the room. Kagome used her nose to find the way out side. When they arrived they couldn't help but burst out laughing Jaken was tied and gagged and he couldn't move what so ever and rin had put a pink dress on him and no body had any idea where she got the makeup. She and Shippou and Morika were having a tea party.  
  
Shippou froze then looked up when he smelled his mother. Kagome hadn't even caught her breath before two fur balls screaming mama tackled her. Morika and Shippou were hanging on her clothes and Rin had latched onto her leg "mama mama look what we did to Jaken isn't he pretty" Morika said grinning evilly. The girls had stopped giggling, " oh is that girl on your leg a little human she's precious she doesn't even seem human?" Toki shrieked.  
  
"Oh and look at he kitsune's their so kawaii" kimaria said smiling at the little kitsune's that had latched onto kagome. Kagome decided now was a good time to introduce them. "Every one this is Shippou" she said pointing to Shippou who had let go of kagome and was now chasing rin around and rin was amazingly able to stay out of Shippou's reach. Traveling with an emotionless demon lord had its advantages especially when he likes to move fast. "The one Shippou is chasing is Rin" kagome said smiling slightly. " The little one in my arm is Morika and the one on my head is Suki"  
  
Shippou, Morika, Rin, and Suki had let go of kagome and were now playing with kagome had her back turned ' I should have told Sesshomaru I need to go home I only have I think one or two days'  
  
"Oh man I am so dead I start school in about two days and there's no way I can get back home in time from here" kagome groaned. "Kagome-Chan is something wrong" kimaria asked with a worried look on her face. "Yeah I start school in about two days and there is no way I can get home in time' kagome said frustrated "kagome-Chan your educated, are you royalty or something" Toki asked "yeah where I'm from every one has to go to school" she said as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock "kagome where are you from" Kitama asked. 'Oops I forgot to tell them what time period I'm from' "I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you where I'm from I know you probably wont believe me but I live 500 years in the future" kagome said slowly her eyes downcast as if it were the most horrible thing in the world.  
  
"Kagome-Chan are you telling the truth," Kitama asked with wide eyes. Kagome nodded " ooooooooooohh what's it like in the future" Toki asked. Kagome proceeded to tell them what it was like in the mean time........... ~~~~With Inu-yasha and gang Kikyo not included~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was tired and didn't even stop at the village all thanks to a girl who jumped Inu-yasha screaming about sesshomaru's little brother and how cute he was. They were really close to the Keade's village actually about 3 minutes judging by the pace Inu-yasha was going they were about to pass the well. "Inu-yasha will you slow down" Miroku said. He was really irritated and on the verge of killing Kikyo and running away from Inu-yasha himself.  
  
Sango hadn't spoken since kagome left she looked really pale and sickly and right now she was pissed so she pretty much like a zombie. She glanced at Kikyo ' stupid hanyou how could he choose something dead let alone living in a clay body kagome was way better than that bitch ever hopped to be she'll probably turn on him the idiot' she thought.  
  
All of a sudden Inu-yasha stopped and sniffed the air "Naraku" he said growling. Inu-yasha took off towards the well with Kikyo on his back and sango and Miroku were on Kirara.  
  
When they arrived in the clearing Naraku stood in the clearing Naraku stood by a well. " What do you want Naraku" Inu-yasha said as he drew his sword. " Why nothing Inu-yasha I am merely here to collect what is mine" (you took daddys favorite sentence you jerk) Inu-yasha charged at Naraku.  
  
Naraku disappeared and reappeared by Kikyo who had drawn her arrow and had it aimed for Inu-yasha's heart "Kikyo what are you doing"  
  
"I'm finishing what I started 50 years ago Inu-yasha, you belong to me and I won't let that bitch kagome or any one else take you away from me YOU ARE MINE" Kikyo said calmly.  
  
"Inu-yasha you have to get away they are working together Kikyo put a spell on us when you charged Naraku" Miroku screamed. Inu-yasha looked over to see sango Miroku and Kirara struggling against invisible bonds. Inu-yasha stepped back only to bump into the rim of the well. "Inu-yasha you will be mine forever" Kikyo said then fired her arrow. The arrow hit his chest and everyone looked up in time to hear Inu-yasha scream in pain. He fell to his knees his eyes turned their dark purple color his claws and fangs disappeared and his hair turned to a midnight black. Inu-yasha struggled to stand up he looked at Kikyo with new found hatred.  
  
'She will pay if I cant do it I'll get my revenge through another' Inu- yasha thought. (Sound weird doesn't he I am a total odd ball)  
  
He said a weird spell under his breath then his body started to glow a dark blue color. Kikyo fired her arrow just before it hit a whit orb shot from his body and headed towards the west. The arrow hit and he could hear the screams of Sango and Miroku and the laughs of Naraku as he fell down the well they soon faded as he lost consciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Western lands palace ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru was still in the 'meeting' hoping there was a way for him a way for him to escape. He sat there wondering how he had gotten him self into this predicament all of a sudden he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard kagome scream his name.  
  
All of a sudden a white orb shot through his window and shot strait for him "what the-" was all he got out before the orb of light hit him causing him to fly into the wall. He looked up with a dazed look on his face.  
  
The other lords were around him trying to figure out what just happened. Kagome burst through the door with the children and the other ladies. Kagome bent down by Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru are you okay" she asked. He could see she was worried. "Kagome" was all he could get out before he passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gennie: Hey welcome back *dodges barneys sword* I really not having a good day *dodges Silvers gun* my days been like hell * Silver drops forty two then pulls out a sword* oh good let me tell you what's happened today maru's in his room making bombs using his chemistry set that uncle souta got him. My okaasan and outasan are still gone and oh yeah I'm being chased by barney and my sister is swinging at anything that moves and the servant are asking me as I dodge blows who and what the hell barney is.  
  
Sesshomaru: what is going on he- Gennie move  
  
Gennie: *dodges Silvers blow silver cuts off barneys head* thank god that's over *Silver wakes up and stops trying to slice anything that moves*  
  
Everyone: *stares at barney* wooohoooo (that's everyone beside Sesshomaru)  
  
Sesshomaru: what the hell were you doing silver trying to cut off your sister's head *Background=everyone: all girls singing hallelujah Shippou playing drum maru playing saxophone*  
  
Silver: dad I didn't know what I was doing I'm rea- dad do you hear something *silver and Sesshomaru turn around*  
  
*Everyone stops singing*  
  
Kagome: *smiles innocently* hi honey  
  
Sesshomaru: what are you doing?  
  
Kagome: singing why do you ask *Sesshomaru glares at everyone*okay we can pray for him  
  
Everyone: *bows heads in prayer singing hallelujah under breath* were finished  
  
Kagome: okay everyone a 1 a 2 a 1 2 3 4 *starts singing *hallelujah  
  
Silver: I'm not to going to try to figure hat out well I gonna sign out and hope I survive the night well see ya  
  
Ja Ne 


	8. Memories

A Miko's sorrow By: Silver phoenix  
  
Silver: hey everyone I'm back I really missed ya oh Gennie has an announcement to make but I really should tell you the announcement is Gennie is- *gets hit in the head with a bat yet again, Kouga and Gennie walk in*  
  
Gennie: I was going to tell them and I'm not going to let you stop me  
  
Silver: That doesn't have shit to do with that bat meeting with the back of my head Gennie  
  
Gennie: whatever, here's the announcement me and Kouga are engaged * everybody but silver gasp*  
  
Silver: okay even I wasn't expecting all the gasps and I can see mom over in a corner looking like one of us just died okay about the story daddy is going to have a flashback of what happened a long time ago at the castle to make things the way they are now between the two brothers and Inu-yasha is going to remember the way to give Sesshomaru back his lost memories (something happens to Sesshomaru and when he wakes up he remembers things the things that really happened for them to try to go down each others throats) on with the story oh also I will put a glossary at the end chapters. Oh also I need to know what you think of a crossover between yu yu hakusho or maybe dragon ballz or sailor moon your choice review and vote.  
  
Kagome stood in the garden watching the children play along with the other ladies. Suddenly a white orb appeared in front of her. She stumbled back in shock. " Close your eyes," said a familiar voice. She didn't feel threatened so she complied.  
  
Kagome gasped, a moment ago she was standing in the garden with everyone else the next she was in a beautiful field filled with flowers as far as she could see and that was pretty far. "Where am I, this is beautiful"  
  
"Glad you think so" said the voice she said earlier. 'Why is that voice so familiar?' she turned around to face a smirking Inu-yasha.  
  
She stepped back with a scowl on her face "what are you doing here" she said bitterly.  
  
" This happens to be 'my' dreamscape"  
  
"Whatever why am I here" she asked emotionlessly.  
  
Inu-yasha blinked then stared at her a good three moments " WHAT DID SESSHOMARU DO TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"He did nothing to me it's what YOU did to me" she spat her mask dropping to show a very angry kagome  
  
"That's why I'm here I wanted to say sorry" he said as he glanced at the ground as if being scolded by his mother.  
  
"What" she asked her anger slowly fading.  
  
"I said I was sorry about what happened with Kikyo I didn't mean to hurt you like that," he said quietly.  
  
" Please say you forgive me" he looked up at kagome with pleading eyes and Causing kagome to almost choke  
  
"I-I forgive you" kagome said as she walked toward Inu-yasha.  
  
He suddenly embraced her in a strong hug she hesitated then hugged him back. They backed away from each other "oh and Inu-yasha" she said innocently.  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN AND BETRAY ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SAY SORRY AGAIN AND I WILL 'SIT' YOU SO HARD YOUR GRAND KIDS WILL FEEL IT NOW TRY ME DOG BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inu-yasha gulped from his hole in the ground but nodded to the best of his ability  
  
"Good" the spell wore off and he sat there for a while 'I wonder if the devil is her father sometimes I wonder I mean I never met the man' He sighed and stood up.  
  
She smiled warmly "thank you for apologizing I feel better now"  
  
"Sure umm kagome I need to find Sesshomaru" he said dusting himself off  
  
"Umm he's talking with the lords right now"  
  
'I need to talk to him guess I'll have to interrupt * grins evilly*' "umm thanks for the info kagome c ya" then she glowed a bit then she opened her eyes "what the, was that for real" she looked around and noticed her friends and pups staring at her.  
  
Then she remembered the evil smile Inu-yasha gave before he disappeared "oh no SESSHOMARU WACTH OUT!!" Kagome screamed as she turned to look at the room the meeting room. She ran towards the castle full speed. Every one blinked before following behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sesshomaru inwardly groaned as Koran started up another lecture about finding a mate. " You know Sesshomaru kagome would make a good mate for you, she's nice, mature, loving, and obviously loves kids" Sesshomaru shot him a don't-you-go-there-or-I-will-attack-you look and Koran immediately shut up.  
  
" Wait if I my memory is correct I believe she was part of the group that hunted jewel shards all over the lands I heard that if you collect all the shards you get a wish maybe you could wish she was a demon or that she had the life span of a demon"  
  
"I will not mat-"  
  
"SESSHOMARU WATCH OUT" Sesshomaru stood and walked toward the window when all of a sudden he was blown into a wall. He saw kagome come in then he passed out.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ Flash back ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Big brotder where are you" a 4-year-old Inu-yasha said as he ran from the castle. Inu-yasha stopped all of sudden he looked up in a tree and gave a toothy grin.  
  
"I finds you big brotder" a 15-year-old Sesshomaru smiled down at Inu-yasha from his spot in the tree. He jumped down and landed in front of him "yes you found me Inu-yasha now what is it you want " Sesshomaru asked still smiling.  
  
"The pretty lady say it time for lunch" Inu-yasha said. Sesshomaru sweat dropped "You mean your personal servant" he asked trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
" Yeah what you says, hey big brotder I race you to the castle" he said then ran off Sesshomaru right on his heels. Sesshomaru sped up, as they got closer to the castle. Sesshomaru ran past Inu-yasha "aww how's come you always wins" Inu-yasha pouted.  
  
They both went in the dinning room and sat down "Inu-yasha where is your mother" Sesshomaru asked curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
He truly didn't like the woman something wasn't right about her.' When father is around she acts as nice as she can and when he leaves she turns into a witch and my father is no better. Before Inu-yasha was born they tried to have children but the child would always die before it was born and my father would go berserk and he would take it out on me well I wont let father kill Inu-yasha he's the only brother I have though it's odd when my mother was alive he didn't attack me it's like he's being controlled and I noticed his eyes are dull as if he were dead probably that bitch is controlling him' he thought bitterly.  
  
"Mama is in the bed asleep daddy say she might have baby today" Inu-yasha said grinning likes a mad man. They didn't talk for the rest of dinner. But Inu-yasha had some fun with Jaken when he was finished Jaken looked like a walking buffet.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^Night time~^~^~^~^  
  
Sesshomaru was currently in his room reading with Inu-yasha who was playing with one of his toys at the moment. They both stopped what they were doing when a high-pitched scream reached their ears (A/N: Silver: man that had to hurt Gennie: OH SHUT UP stop whining * slaps silver in the head* Silver: you bitch leave me alone *lunges at Gennie* Gennie: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh get off me silver: back to the story)  
  
When Sesshomaru didn't hear the scream of a child he knew what was about to happen "Inu-yasha come here quickly," Sesshomaru said urgently. He picked Inu-yasha up and stood on the bed.  
  
"Aniuesan what's going on" Inu-yasha didn't know what was going on but he had the strongest urge to hide. "Inu-yasha you stay up here and don't come down for any reason not even to help me do you understand" Inu-yasha nodded reluctantly.  
  
Sesshomaru move a ceiling board he put Inu-yasha in there and said some words under his breath that Inu-yasha didn't understand. " Inu-yasha don't say any thing I put a concealing spell on you okay" he moved the board back. He quickly got down off his bed and went to lock his door.  
  
He got to the door and was suddenly blown back into the wall.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up to see a red eyed Inutashio with a blank expression on his face. Sesshomaru tried to stand up. The moment he got to his feet he was punched in the face being cut with Inutashio's claw. This kept up for a while when Inutashio was finished a barely conscious and bloody Sesshomaru lay on the floor. Inu-yasha started to cry uncontrollably his eyes flashed red and jumped from his hiding place. "Leave big brotder alone" he screamed as he lunged at Inutashio biting into his arm. Inutashio threw Inu-yasha into a wall and he lost conscious. Sesshomaru tried to go to Inu-yasha but passed out from the pain  
  
Inutashio left the room. A while later Inu-yasha woke up and saw Sesshomaru on the floor he couldn't hold back the sob that escaped his mouth  
  
Inu-yasha stood up as quickly and ran to Sesshomaru's side ignoring his throbbing head and the blood that had started to stream down his face staining his beautiful white hair. Inu-yasha fell to his knees and shook Sesshomaru.  
  
"Big brotder wake up why did outasan hurt you please wake up" Inu-yasha sobbed "Don't die big brotder please" he whispered. Inu-yasha didn't know what to do he just laid his head on sesshomaru's stomach and cried. "Oh my god" Inu-yasha shot up when he heard a voice.  
  
He turned to look at the servant that had just walked in. "please help big brotder he hurt really bad" Inu-yasha choked out tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Sieya come quickly," she screamed down the hall she then walked over to Inu-yasha and knelt down. "What happened little one?" she asked as she looked over Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha's wounds. " Outasan came and beat brotder up and I bite him so he throw me" she stared at Inu-yasha for a moment trying to see how bad his wound was. Just then a middle-aged woman walked in she gasped, "what happened here" she said as she ran over to Sesshomaru.  
  
The servant told her what happened and she shook her head sadly. "Help me get him onto the bed then go get some bandages and I have a gray box in my room get that too" they got Sesshomaru onto the bed and the servant shot out the door.  
  
A couple of moments later the servant came back with the bandages and the box.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~A while later~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Sieya sat in a chair in Sesshomaru room with Inu-yasha in her lap rocking back and forth trying to comfort Inu-yasha. " Why did outasan hurt big brotder?" he asked suddenly. She froze then smiled warmly at him "I really don't know" he nodded then snuggled into her arms. He frowned and started to claw at the bandage wrapped around his forehead. She grabbed his hand gently "you shouldn't do that little one you can take it off tomorrow" she scolded gently. He put his hand back where it was before.  
  
"I wish my mommy were nice like you, mommy never let me sit in her lap and mommy never hug me and when I get cuts she say I be fine and tell me to go mess with big brotder" he said sadly "do I really mess with big brotder" he asked as he gazed at her. She sighed, " no I don't think so your brother loves you very much and I don't think you are an annoyance to him, now I think you should get some sleep" he climbed out of her lap "can I stay in here onegai" she nodded.  
  
She got up and left out. Inu-yasha turned to look at Sesshomaru he then climbed onto the bed and for some he laid his head on his stomach and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. (A/N: He has demon hearing remember)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened I don't remember any of this" Sesshomaru said to himself. There was a bright flash of light when the light faded he was standing in a clearing. It was beautiful lush green trees surrounded the clearing it wasn't exactly a clearing it was more like a small valley covered in beautiful flowers of many different colors Sesshomaru couldn't help but think about rin 'Wait a minute is this Inu-yasha's dreamscape'  
  
" Brother" said a familiar voice Sesshomaru spun around to face Inu-yasha. He was going to attack him when he remembered the flashbacks he had. He looked down at the ground quickly before glancing back up at Inu-yasha. "What was that I don't remember any of those things happening?" he asked in a very low voice a thoughtful look gracing his features.  
  
Inu-yasha looked thoughtful then he smiled brightly "I know your getting your memory back yes this is great" Inu-yasha said jumping up and down like a mad man. He grinned at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Little brother would you mind explaining to me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru said his patience slipping. Inu-yasha smiled "Sesshomaru here's what happened after later after that incident" Inu-yasha looked up to the cloud filled sky and all of a sudden images appeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Rest of the flash back nobody's point of view~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-yasha stayed with Sesshomaru for the next two days Sieya would bring him food and try to get him to go outside but he would always refuse. " Inu- yasha please you should go and sleep in your own room tonight" Sieya said slightly annoyed "yes what she says is true" a different servant said.  
  
"No no no I stay with brotder" Inu-yasha said glaring at them both. "I give up. Okay? You can stay in here. Mari, please I need to speak to you in private." Mari walked out the door behind Sieya. " I'm worried prince Sesshomaru might die his condition hasn't improved" Sieya said when they got out of Inu-yasha's hearing range. They both with left troubled hearts.  
  
It was the third night Inu-yasha was already asleep in the same position he always slept in: on Sesshomaru's stomach.  
  
Tonight was different, Inutashio walked into the room looking distressed with himself. He walked over and stood by the bed "Sesshomaru I don't believe I did this to you, thank you for hiding your younger brother I don't know what I would have did if I had killed him" he paused and looked out the window.  
  
"I don't believe this that woman has complete control over me and I can't do a thing about it" Inutashio looked back at Sesshomaru then bowed his head in shame. "Takari help me please I cant deal with this much longer" he sat there for a little while longer before leaving the room.  
  
A while after he left there was a bright flash in the room. Inu-yasha felt a shift in the bed and started to wake up "Inu-yasha wake up" said a females voice said. Inu-yasha woke up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
He looked toward the voice and his eyes widened. There sitting on the edge of Sesshomaru's bed was a beautiful inuyoukai. She was wearing a sky-blue kimono with purple flower petals on the sleeves and on the bottom of the kimono. She had long blond hair as long as Sesshomaru's with forest green eyes she had the same markings as Sesshomaru including the violet crescent moon on his forehead. She was glowing a beautiful gold color the thing that caught his eyes were the two huge wings folded on her back they were beautiful and shimmered in the moon light.  
  
She smiled warmly at Inu-yasha "Hello Inu-yasha have you taken good care of my son" she asked. Her voice was beautiful Inu-yasha gaped " who you, I know are you big brothder's okaasan" he asked in awe she nodded. "Yes my name is Takari" she responded. Then what she said really hit him. He frowned "I really sorry I not take care of big brothder and he get hurt" he said as he started to cry she picked him up and rocked him. "It's okay you did the best you could shhh calm down you did good job" Inu-yasha looked up at her as he wiped his tears "really," he asked.  
  
'This child is pure of heart unlike that.that thing he calls mother I won't let this child be tainted by her influence' she thought with angrily. "Inu- yasha you will have to go away in a while I will help as much as I can" she said quickly. "Why do I have to go away?" he asked innocently. She sighed, "Something is going to happen soon it's apart of you and Sesshomaru's destiny but you mustn't blame your brother for what's going to happen and please don't stay mad at your father it's not his fault what happened" Inu- yasha nodded.  
  
She shifted and stroked Sesshomaru's hair "I'm sure things will turn out okay" she reached inside her kimono and pulled out a locket and gave it to him " keep this locket but don't show it to Sesshomaru until the time comes when it's that time you will know take very good care of this Inu-yasha" she said with a serious look on his face. He glanced at the locket curiously it was a round gold locket it had different color jewels imbedded in it in the middle of the locket was a huge dog staring the moon. The moon was in the same faze as the moon on Sesshomaru's head  
  
He put the locket in his kimono then looked up at her "ummmmmm can I calls you mommy just like brotder" she looked shocked for a moment but nodded yes Inu-yasha smiled. "Now it's time you went back to sleep" she said softly. "Mommy cans you sing to me" she blushed like she hadn't in years. Then laid Inu-yasha backs were he was when she arrived. 'Hmmmm what should I sing to him' Takari eyes lit up  
  
You've been there for me, no matter what the cost  
  
My best friend since we believed in Santa clause  
  
You have always stood beside me and I want to let you know  
  
I'll be the one who hears your prayer, don't have to ask me I'll be there  
  
I'll be friend you'll never have to do without nooooo  
  
When you have nothing at all you'll still have nothing to worry about  
  
Ohhh nothing at all  
  
When I was lost inside a forest of dismay  
  
You always knew just how to help me find my way  
  
In a world that's so uncertain, I will promise this to you  
  
I'll be the one who hears your prayer, don't have to ask me I'll be there  
  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without, noo  
  
When you have nothing at all you'll still have nothing to worry about, ohhh noo  
  
When you have nothing at all you'll still have nothing to worry about  
  
Inu-yasha fell asleep wondering what Santa Clause was. Takari turned to look at Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru wake up" she said as she touched the crescent moon on his forehead. It glowed an eerie blue then the glow faded.  
  
Takari watched as Sesshomaru's wounds healed before her eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes opened slowly and he turned to look at her. His eyes widened "M- Mother" he shook his head to see if he had lost his mind. (A/N: don't worry I would try to same thing daddy you are still sane though a little out of character your still sane)  
  
"How have you been mosuko" she said he snapped out of his trance and tried to sit up to hug her when he noticed that Inu-yasha was on his stomach out cold. "What is he doing in here?" he asked curiously.  
  
Then he noticed the bandage "what happened why am I all bandaged up?" that's when he saw an image fly across his mind and all his memories flooded back to him. He looked down at Inu-yasha and picked him up and moved his bangs to see if he still had the wound on his head. He didn't see any so he moved Inu-yasha to his extra pillow. He sighed and looked down at the bed covering. "Why did you look at his forehead? " she asked curiously.  
  
He looked at her before answering, "father went berserk when the child died he attacked us I remember that just before I passed out Inu-yasha bit his arm and was thrown into the wall".  
  
She looked at Sesshomaru "I just don't know what to do any more I won't always be able to get to Inu-yasha and hide him in time"  
  
She hugged Sesshomaru "I'm sorry I wont be of much help but I can tell you this don't be mad at your father many spells have been cast on him and doesn't have much control over what he dose" she turned away "I've tried many times to break the spell but."  
  
"I understand I won't blame father" they both turned to Inu-yasha. "Sesshomaru you have to send Inu-yasha away but you must stay you will understand when you get older you both will understand" she said "okaasan why must I send Inu-yasha away he will be killed" he almost shouted.  
  
"As much as I hate the idea his mother will go with him and things will go from there so don't worry Inu-yasha will come back though he will be much older and he will be someone to watch out for" she said almost holding back a laugh 'hard to believe these two will be the two strongest demons in this time after Naraku is taken care of' she thought "goodbye I'll see you both again" with that she disappeared ~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru sat there for a moment not believing what he just saw "was that for real what is going on every thing I believed was just a lie" he glanced up at the equally shocked Inu-yasha. "I've never seen that before I was asleep when you woke up" he said his eye's widening. They both turned around to a smiling Inutashio and Takari as soon as they had appeared they disappeared.  
  
Inu-yasha smiled while Sesshomaru looked like he just saw a ghost. (Actually he did but that's not the point.) Sesshomaru then turned to Inu- yasha in time to see him pull the locket from his kimono. "You still have that locket" he nodded his smile turning into another grin. His smile turned into a frown "the problem is I have to give it to you in person for it work" he said sadly.  
  
"What's wrong why can't you just bring it to the palace" he said. "I was traveling with Kikyo and she shot me with her arrows, she betrayed me now she is helping Naraku and all I remember is falling down a well" he said turning around as he spoke.  
  
"WHAT you let the woman that smells of dirt and bones shoot you with ARROWS and what's worse she's no where as strong as kagome" he nodded lowering his head. "Let me guess your human friends were with you but she put them under a spell" Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. He nodded "wait if you fell down a well shouldn't you be dead," he asked slowly.  
  
"The well I fell in is magic it leads to kagome's home," he said. "Why should I trust you half breed no one should trust you after your little incident with kagome" his anger rising. Inu-yasha blinked "how did you know about that" he asked shocked. "I read her mind when she wasn't paying attention" Sesshomaru said smirking "before I went to you I told her I was sorry then I came to you" Inu-yasha watched as expression softened. He smirked 'so my brother has a crush on kagome at least I think that's what kagome called it, hmmm oh well' Inu-yasha thought "Sesshomaru I have to go I hope to see you soon" Inu-yasha turned and walked away slowly fading as he walked. The world around Sesshomaru faded.  
  
~~~~~~~Back with everyone else~~~~~~~~~ Sesshomaru groaned there was only one way to describe how he felt..... Shit. "Sesshomaru what is going on" kagome asked worry etched in her voice. Sesshomaru ignored the question "kagome, Inu-yasha has been hurt he said the dead woman shot him with arrows and now she is working with Naraku" he said anger apparent in his voice. "What's going on who's Inu-yasha?" Kitami asked.  
  
Everybody turned to Sesshomaru and kagome " she shot him with arrows" kagome whispered. Kagome stood up suddenly and ran out the door. "Something told me that was going to happen, stop her," he said as he got to his feet.  
  
Nobody stopped to ask questions everybody ran after kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How does she do it she out ran all the servants not to mention us beat the hell out of the guards threw Jaken out of a window and into the forest not that I care about the ugly toad thing and she's still going?" Toki gasped out trying to catch her breath she watched kagome's form make a run for the gate. "Kagome-Chan can't be a human" kimaria squeaked. Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind. Everyone looked up and were surprised to see Sesshomaru running full speed after kagome's retreating form and gaining ground.  
  
Sesshomaru tackled kagome and sat on her so he was straddling her hips and pulled her hands above her head. The moment he sat on her she started to struggle. "LET ME GO I'M SENDING THAT DEAD BITCH TO THE LOWEST PARTS OF HELL WHERE SHE BELONGS!!!!! KAMI-SAMA OR THE SHIKON JEWEL WON'T BE ABLE TO BRING HER BACK WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH HER!!!!!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE BITCH IS!!!!!" Sesshomaru boomed. The others got there and stared at the two. "I'LL EVENTUALLY FIND HER THEN I'M GOING TO SLICE HER HEAD OFF AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU STOP ME!!!!!" Kagome screamed she was now crying and his ears were ringing. He suppressed the urge to slit her throat to shut her up.  
  
"LOOK I DON'T PLAN ON STOPING YOU I'LL BE GLAD WHEN SHE'S DEAD BUT YOU CAN'T DO ANTHING RIGHT NOW DID YOU NOT HEAR ME WHEN I SAID SHE IS WORKING FOR NARAKU" Kagome stopped struggling and broke into a fit of sobs. Sesshomaru got off of her and watched as she sat up and cried into her hands.  
  
Morika walked over to kagome "Mommy what's wrong" Morika asked as she nuzzled kagome's cheek. Kagome looked at her "one of my friends has been hurt really bad" by now all her pups were on her trying to comfort her.  
  
"Mommy I'm sure he'll be fine he is Sesshomaru's little brother and Inu- yasha has been through worse stuff Sesshomaru's poison is just as bad as a mikos arrow" Shippou said. Sesshomaru glared at him. While the lords and lady's glared at Sesshomaru "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean to tell me that you poisoned her friend and what's worse HE'S YOUR BROTHER !!!!!!" Takken said screaming at the end of his sentence.  
  
"I almost killed him because I lost my memories" Sesshomaru snapped, "I still don't believe those memories I saw" he whispered to himself.  
  
"Kagome we are going to find him if my memory is correct he said he fell down a well"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everybody but Suki, Shippou, and kagome screamed  
  
"A *sniff* well?" He nodded yes. "I think it may be in his territory near that village he stayed by" kagome jumped up "I know he might be at my home my mother always loves to take care of Inu-yasha if I give you a jewel shard you can pass through the well to my time"  
  
"What well shouldn't he be dead if he fell down a well" Saeita asked since he saw everybody else was having trouble piecing words together to form sentences. "No, the well is magic it leads to the future; my home"  
  
"Well if this well really does have magic I want to go with kagome-Chan" Toki said. Everybody started to whisper to one another then Koran stepped forward "We wish to go along to"  
  
"Yeah we need a vacation," Takken said as Toki squealed in delight.  
  
"That is fine with me, what do you think kagome" Sesshomaru asked  
  
"Yeah I don't mind this is going to be fun" kagome said as she looked at her new companions  
  
"Well we won't be able to travel far if we don't get some rest so everyone should go to their assigned chambers." So everybody went to bed.  
  
Silver: hiii I'm bacccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk so what up  
  
Gennie: will you shut up I'm talking to my Kouga  
  
Silver: *sweat drops* and I thought Kouga was bad  
  
Gennie: where's maru  
  
Silver: the last time I saw him was hmmmmm let me think  
  
(BOOM) Everybody: what the hell was that  
  
Silver: it sounded like it came from the study *everyone turns to look at each other*  
  
Everyone: MARU  
  
Everybody runs to the study or what's left of it maru over in the corner looks at us and smiles sweetly okaasan and outasan walk in  
  
Sesshomaru: what was tha- what the hell happened to the study  
  
Sesshomaru watches a bird fly past through what is left of the room  
  
Everybody points to maru even Kouga  
  
Kagome: maru how did you do this it had better not be that chemistry set  
  
Maru runs from the room kagome right behind  
  
Silver: YEAH no school until the study is fixed  
  
Gennie: hell yeah that's great that means I get to knock you unconscious more often  
  
Sesshomaru: what was that  
  
Gennie: not me that was silver  
  
Silver: ohhh brat  
  
Gennie: ha ha I know I am and you can't possibly compare  
  
Silver: yeah whatever here's the glossary and please don't forget to vote for what kind of crossover it will be *mumbles something about slitting little sisters throat and how to torture her before she's dead*  
  
GLOSSARY  
  
AUINESAN- BIG BROTHER  
  
OKAASAN- MOTHER  
  
OUTASAN- FATHER  
  
MOSUKO- MY SON  
  
KAMI-SAMA- GOD  
  
Love ya (^ - ^)  
  
Ja Ne!!!!!!!!! 


	9. NO MORE CHAPPYS IF YOU DON'T READ

Hey everyone I need your advise well actually this is a vote I am going to turn this into a: yu yu hakusho crossover, a dragonballz crossover, or sailor moon, and if you don't like any of those choices I can finish the story and make a alternate ending later and post it for you guy with the same paring of course mommy and daddy (sess/kag) well review and vote 50 votes and the chappy goes up oh and you can send in some ideas thank you 


	10. Welcome to the future

A Miko's Sorrow  
  
By: Silver phoenix  
  
Silver: hey everyone I love you all but I won't put any more chapters if I don't get MORE REVIEWS.  
  
Gennie: yeah give more reviews ........ WAIT ONE FUCKIN MINUTE DID I JUST AGREE WITH SILVER  
  
Silver: *grins* yup you did and here's your treat eat up *pulls out a doggy bone*  
  
Gennie: where did you get that give it here?  
  
Silver: throws out into the hallway Gennie follows and runs into a wall  
  
Gennie: shit *turns to silver* that was dirty  
  
Silver: *grins ear to ear* I know wasn't it just horrible  
  
Gennie: *eyes glow blood red*  
  
Silver: *gulp* ummmmm I need to start the story because Gennie is about to transform in my room OH FUCK  
  
Gennie: review if you want not like it's going to matter silver is about to become a new chew toy  
  
Silver: HELP ME *jumps out the window* oh I still need to find if you guys want a yu yu hakusho, sailor moon, or dragon ball z your choice I personally prefer yu yu hakusho if you want I can finish this story then right the story over with an alternate ending with the same pairing  
  
Ja Ne!!!!!!  
  
Silver: *roar* GET BACK HERE SILVER  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~Next morning~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Kagome was currently headed towards the dinning room when she heard giggling. She followed the sound to the playroom Sesshomaru had made for rin. The kids were playing with toys and the girls were watching the kids and the lords were talking. When she walked in everyone turned to look at her.  
  
" Morning kagome-Chan did you eat already" Kitama asked. Kagome shook her head no.  
  
"Well go eat when your finished meet us at the entrance"  
  
"Okay" kagome shot down stairs grabbed about three pieces of fruit then ran to her room to get her bag. She pulled the oversized pack onto her back then jumped out the window and ran for the entrance all the while munching on an apple.  
  
"What took you so long?" Koran asked kagome as they started walking. Kagome pointed to the oversized bag on her back.  
  
" What is that?" Takken asked. She sighed "I'll tell you later but it's something from my time" he nodded.  
  
"If we run we should be to the village this afternoon" Sesshomaru said as he glanced at the now hyper active Toki. He sweatdropped.  
  
"That's fine with me what about you guys" kagome said as she also stared at Toki. They all nodded.  
  
"Then should we proceed" Sesshomaru stopped walking and gestured for rin to get on his back. Once she was on his back he took off. Shippou, and Morika got on Suki's back and she ran after Sesshomaru.  
  
The girls were in the back running ' now's the perfect time to bug the hell out of Sesshomaru' kagome thought evilly. She ran past everyone else and started running beside Sesshomaru. The lords were surprised by the fact she was running with them and hadn't run out of breath.  
  
Sesshomaru looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. She stuck her tongue out at him and he growled. 'Stupid human'. She then ran in front of him and almost tripped him but he jumped over her and growled louder. "What do you think your doing?" he almost hissed. Rin giggled.  
  
She smiled sweetly " nothing fluffy" she said and batted her eyelashes at him. He growled then sped up. She giggled then she turned to look behind her and everyone was either smiling like they were mad or trying to hold in their laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The well ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow what happened here" kagome said as she gazed at the massive holes in the ground. Everybody was silent for a while. Well at least until the bushes near where kagome was started to shake the girls stepped in front of kagome and got into fighting positions. When Miroku burst into the clearing swinging his staff back and forth.  
  
When he saw kagome he stopped dead in his tracks "Kagome-sama what are you doing here" he asked. Then he spotted Sesshomaru "S-Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome stepped around them and they immediately calmed down  
  
"Houshi-sama where are you I need some help here" screamed Sango's voice.  
  
"Over here sango"  
  
Just then sango appeared riding Kirara she was in her battle armor. Sango gasped and Kirara gave a happy but exhausted mew but to kagome it sounded like 'yay kagome-Chan'. Kirara landed and sango immediately hugged kagome "kagome-Chan I missed you so much"  
  
"I missed you guys too but what's going on"  
  
"It's Kohaku Naraku sent him after us when we escaped him we still don't know how we got out of that spell but Kohaku has two shikon shards imbedded in his back and Naraku has better control so I cant get through to him" Sango said in one breath.  
  
Just then Kohaku's chain sickle flew toward Sango's back. "Sango watch out" kagome said.  
  
She reached out and grabbed the chain and pulled Kohaku out of the bushes. He fell to the ground 'Sesshomaru can you please knock him out' Sesshomaru nodded then used his speed to get behind him and pinched his neck with his poison claws. And he fell unconscious.  
  
Sango and Miroku sighed then plopped down on the ground. "I'm exhausted," Miroku said.  
  
Sango finally noticed the others and she reached for her boomerang and was on her feet within seconds. "Calm down sango these are my friends" kagome introduced them and sango just smiled and bowed. "Nice to meet you all" they all looked puzzled.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to us human" Kitama asked. Kagome looked puzzled to and turned to look at sango. "I've learned that not all demons are bad and why would kagome-Chan be with you if you were bad"  
  
Miroku appeared behind kagome and kagome didn't waste any time. she picked Miroku up by his throat. "You hentai you touch me you suffer," she said as she glared at him. He nodded and she threw him into the forest.  
  
Kagome smiled when she heard the girls giggles, "ladies watch out for him hell be back in a couple of minutes" kagome laughed when she heard all the males growl even Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome turned to look at Kohaku "kagome can you purify the shikon shards in his back before he becomes fully conscious" sango asked when she noticed Kohaku was beginning to wake up.  
  
"I can try no I'll do better than that I'll take them out" she said with an enthusiastic smile.  
  
"But kagome-Chan that will kill him I don't want to lose him again he's my brother"  
  
Kagome's smile turned into a frown "I didn't think of that"  
  
Then her frown turned into an evil grin that scared the hell out of sango and Miroku who just walked into the clearing.  
  
"Okay please tell me am I about to be killed" Miroku said as he took a step backwards. She turned to look at him innocently "no Miroku".  
  
She turned with the evil smile back on her face staring strait at Sesshomaru. The demon lords took a step back while Sesshomaru stayed put. Rin started to giggle she knew what kagome was going to do. Shippou looked scared out of his mind.  
  
Kagome stalked toward Sesshomaru. Kagome saw everybody's attempts not to burst out laughing at the look on his face and sango and Miroku just sat there looking stunned.  
  
"Sesshomaru I need your help onegai" he shook his head no. She started to sway her hips as she got closer and closer to Sesshomaru. "Please fluffy" she said with giving him one of her puppy pouts. He shook his head no yet again.  
  
Sesshomaru used all his will power to keep the blush that was rising to his cheek down. He took a step backwards and he heard a bunch of whistles and giggles but he couldn't tell whom it was because his mind was clouded at the moment.  
  
"You have women flirting with you wherever you go, during balls you most of the time hide from the mobs that chasing you I wish I had that kind of luck before I got a mate" Takken said as he gave another whistle. Sango burst out laughing Miroku sat there looking envious. The girls covered the kid's eyes.  
  
She latched onto his arm and placed his elbow right between her breasts. She looked up and gave him a seductive smile that made him stop breathing "please Sesshomaru".  
  
Since Sesshomaru couldn't think strait at all after she took his arm he nodded dumbly. At this point everybody was laughing uncontrollably. Kagome let his arm go "Great when I take the shard out can you revive him" she then bounced over to Kohaku's body.  
  
Sesshomaru snapped out of his stupor then looked at kagome's retreating form "That bitch".  
  
"Come on sesshou you promised" kagome said. Sesshomaru looked to the other lords "I did" he asked and they burst out laughing.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed he would have to watch out for that little 'gift' she had. He waited till kagome took the shards out and made two quick slashes at Kohaku's body.  
  
Kohaku groaned then sat up and looked at kagome and Sesshomaru he tried to scoot away but Sesshomaru reached down and picked him up by his collar of his shirt and he started to struggle.  
  
"Ahhhhhh let me go," he screamed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before tossing him in sango direction and she caught him.  
  
"Sister what's going on where am I wha-" he paused as he remembered what happened at Naraku's castle and what he did under Naraku's control.  
  
"I-I killed them all I killed father and our comrades I killed a lot of people a-and I almost killed you" he said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Shhhhhh it's okay Kohaku you were being controlled by Naraku"  
  
"Thank you lord Sesshomaru" sango said as she gave Kohaku a tight hug Sesshomaru just nodded it off. Kagome grinned at him "Get away from me woman" he walked away as kagome started giggling.  
  
Kagome walked over to sango "I'm really happy for you sango" sango looked up at kagome and gave a smile kagome had never seen before. "That was the oddest thing I have ever seen but I'm thankful kagome-Chan"  
  
Kagome looked at Kohaku "Kohaku what you did was not your fault remember that okay" he nodded. "Sango are these all your friends how odd" sango giggled.  
  
"Kagome-sama why are you here what are the lords and ladies of the lands doing here too" Miroku asked. ' Did that monk just say l-lords and ladies of t-the lands and that girl was just irritating one of them oh god why am I here' Kohaku thought hugging his sister again  
  
"I am going to my time to find Inu-yasha and they wanted to come too"  
  
"We need to go guys" kagome started walking towards the well  
  
"Wait kagome-Chan can I go with you I always wanted to go to your time" sango asked shyly. Kohaku gapped 'is sango acting shy man I've been away to long and wait did they just say different time' kagome giggled as she listened to Kohaku's thoughts. "Yeah you can come do you want to come to Kohaku" sango smiled and Kohaku nodded.  
  
"Yeah you can come to Miroku" he grinned like a goofball. She took the jewel shard out of her backpack. She closed her eyes and concentrated the jewel glowed a bluish color and 10 shard pieces floated from the larger piece in her hands. She opened her eyes and the shard pieces drooped to the ground. She picked them up and gave one to each person except the kids, which someone could carry, through the well.  
  
"You need something that connects us so you can pass through the well" they all nodded while Sesshomaru looked ready to kill her. "Okay all you have to do is jump into the well and you Will come out on the other side oh and watch out for my mom" kimaria walked over to kagome and looked down the well. "Are you sure it works" she asked "yeah sure why don't you try it out" she then pushed kimaria down the well. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kagoooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee you are so de-" she was cut off when the well glowed and took her to kagome's time.  
  
Everyone ran to the well and looked down in the well "kagome-Chan that was soooooo evil" sango said as she stared at her friend in horror. kagome tipped her head to the side and grinned "wasn't it"  
  
Kagome turned to the others "well lets go" they all jumped in a pair of eyes watching them from the safety of the forest. Kagome was about to jump in when she felt a familiar presence.  
  
'Please leave before Naraku sees you, I can't let him win I want my freedom'  
  
'Who are you'?  
  
'It's me Kogura don't look my way or Naraku will know I'm talking to you'  
  
'What's going on why are you talking to me'  
  
'I told you I want to live without being controlled by Naraku you stupid human'  
  
'Say that again and I will make sure you aren't controlled by Naraku by killing you' kagome snarled. She smirked inwardly when she heard a gulp.  
  
'Okay look Naraku's found out how to get to your time when he saw the half breed fall down the well'  
  
'Oh no'  
  
'I know a spell I learned from an old witch will make it so he will get there a long time after you arrive I thinking maybe around a months time that's the only way and you will be able to pass back and fourth without Naraku seeing you and it won't take a month I can't take his shards or he'll kill me this is the only way I know'  
  
'Okay I believe your telling the truth but if you betray me I will track you down along with the dead bitch and kill you is that clear'  
  
'Yeah I got it and Kikyo is with Naraku so you don't have to find her, I have to go before he becomes suspicious'  
  
'Go then I need to tell the others so we will be properly prepared' Kogura disappeared. 'Oh man I've got even more problems to deal with *sigh* guess that happens a lot when demons want your head' she didn't think any more about the subject as she jumped down the well.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~Other side of the well~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Kagome why did you do that" said kimaria asked. She was out of the well and glaring down at kagome. "Sorry it was a mistake" everyone rolled his or her eyes.  
  
"Ewwww it smells horrible smells like humans well at least they take baths" Toki whined.  
  
"Sorry about that" they all climbed or jumped out of the well. "Wow kagome- sama is this your home" Miroku asked she nodded "wow so kagome-sama is rich." She looked at him goofy then started to walk away "Ummm guys could you stay here for a moment" she ran towards the house.  
  
"What was that about" Koran asked. Kitama shrugged "I don't know kagome- Chan is an odd human, oh wow what's that it smells heavenly" (she smell's perfume logic isn't it)  
  
Saeita jumped into the god tree and looked over the city "my god this is amazing hey look at this guys" Kohaku and sango hopped into the tree much to everyone's surprise. "Oh wow I've never seen anything like this in my entire life" Kohaku said in awe.  
  
Kagome glanced at them "hey guys you should get down I don't want any one to see you it could cause trouble besides later tonight I can show you something just as beautiful"  
  
Kagome grinned when she heard a couple of awws but they got down and she continued toward the house.  
  
"MOM I'M BACK" she heard some noise in the kitchen 'is that the only place she stays'  
  
"Hi dear welcome home" Ms. Higurashi walked out of the kitchen. She gave kagome a hug.  
  
"Mom we have some visitors" kagome said as she pulled her adoptive mother out the door.  
  
"Kagome dear are they demons," she asked as they got closer to the group. " No not all of them the three over there are human" she said giddily. " Hey guys" they turned to look at her. "This is my mom" all the lords smiled except Sesshomaru while the girls studied her. Kagome introduced everyone.  
  
"Kagome-Chan is she your adoptive mother" Toki asked she was still very hyperactive.  
  
"Yes how do you know"?  
  
"Her and your scent it doesn't go together"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about her scent hey I wonder what she smells like" kagome sniffed the air then started bouncing up and down like Toki. "Hmmmm mom you smell like lemon pie" she then started pointing to everyone else.  
  
"Toki smells like cherries and cake kimaria smells like cotton candy Kitama smells like freshly picked apples" kagome squealed as she spun around. "Koran smells like sand board Saeita smells like freshly baked bread and sesshou smells like newly cut grass and water it's an odd mix but I like it" Sesshomaru growled at her and she growled back. She stopped bouncing and frowned "humans smell worse than I thought, do I smell like that it kinda smells like old liver thank god nobody here smells like that" they all nodded no even Sesshomaru much to everyone's surprise  
  
"Kagome what do I smell like" Kohaku asked while hiding behind sangos leg for some reason he wasn't really afraid of kagome "you smell like a brand new pair of shoes and sango smells like hmmmmm cookies and Miroku smells like cheap shampoo"  
  
"Hey kagome what's cotton candy and what's does a brand new pair of shoes smell like" kagome sighed they had a lot to learn about her time and they are going to freak if they went in her house. "I'll explain everything later"  
  
"What's that thing on his shoulder. A second later her mother was by Sesshomaru petting his tail. Everyone sweatdropped "mom leave his tail alone"  
  
"It's a tail how kawaii"  
  
"Ummmmm mom I'd hate to ruin your fun but where's souta he cant be at school because school hasn't started yet" kagome asked.  
  
"Oh Mikila came and got him so he could train"  
  
"WHAT, why"  
  
"Oh well the other day we found Inu-yasha in the well we sent him to the hospital because he was hurt really bad and we went with him. Souta was really upset and he accidentally set a nurses hair on fire" kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Excuse me did you just say Mikila" Takken asked she nodded. "Is she a demon"?  
  
"Why yes do you know her"?  
  
"Yes I know her she's my little sister actually were twins"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Toki screamed. She poked Takken "you mean to tell me you have a sister no let me change that YOU HAVE TWIN AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME." She screamed.  
  
Kagome's mother was completely oblivious to the whole situation "why do you have white hair like Inu-yasha usually has"  
  
"Mom he's Inu-yasha's big brother and what do you means usually has Inu- yasha's hair is always white except for the new moon"  
  
"Weeeeeellllllllllllllllllllll when we found him he had pitch-black hair and his eyes were a violet color and is this the same brother that you told me tried to kill you" she said still petting sesshomaru's tail.  
  
"Yeah he tried to kill me because of Inu-yasha and something happened between them I still don't know what but I plan to find out" kagome said as she grinned at Sesshomaru. He ignored the other comments trying to figure out why his brother's hair was black instead of white. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru. He turned to kagome "what is going on"  
  
"Kikyo probably put a spell on him to turn him human expecting him to die, because if my mom sent him to the hospital his wounds must be bad and Kikyo want's to take him to hell" Takken looked at Sesshomaru and raised an eyebrow (A/N: Daddy's signature move hehehehehe) "your brother has to work on who he becomes friends with" he said sarcastically  
  
Everybody looked thoughtful for a moment and kagome's mother stopped irritating Sesshomaru to look at kagome "kagome who wants Inu-yasha dead" she asked in a concerned voice. She then turned to play with Rin's hair and Shippou jumped into her arms. morika looked shy and just stayed with Suki. Kagome told her what she knew and they all went silent.  
  
"She thinks Inu-yasha killed her and she wont listen to any one else Kikyo became evil but Inu-yasha wont believe any one we even told him she tried to kill me and he wouldn't listen"  
  
She looked down at the ground "I once felt sorry for her now I will show no mercy I've had it with her now she is working for the very man that sent her to the grave"  
  
Kagome looked up "but that didn't give her the right to try to kill you kagome-Chan and you couldn't control your powers or fight back then" sango said anger apparent in her voice.  
  
"Yeah I know you think that's going to stop me from killing her she hurt the person that loves her and that person just happens to be my friend he's a jerk at times but he's still my friend" kagome said a smug smirk on her face.  
  
"So that's why he was pinned to a tree," Sesshomaru whispered to himself. Rin tugged on his pants leg he looked down "Sesshomaru-sama what's wrong" she asked  
  
"Nothing rin I am fine"  
  
"Oh my, well I have to get back to work," Ms. Higurashi said. She turned to smile "well umm Takken I'm sure you want to see your sister and kagome say hi and give souta a hug for me" she then walked back into the house humming a song  
  
"Umm ooookkkkkaaaayyy well lets go we can jump across roof tops to get to her castle" with that kagome took off everyone following.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^Mikila's castle~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Everyone landed in front of the castle and Mikila walked out. "Mikila I missed you so much and Simra too"  
  
Kagome ran up and gave them both a hug. *Sniff* "you didn't miss me" kagome looked behind Mikila to a sniffling souta. "How could I not miss my little brother baka" he smiled and tackled kagome to the ground. "Yay oniisan I thought you would stay in the feudal era for at least two weeks"  
  
"Wow that kids strong he knocked kagome down" Saeita said. 'Well at least he's kagome's real brother' he thought wistfully  
  
"No souta you were there when I left I said I would be gone for one week I barley got any shikon shards well I didn't sense any that's kind of weird oh well" kagome stood up  
  
He got of kagome to only to revert his attention to Sesshomaru's tail. A minute later he was swinging on Sesshomaru's tail he lifted him up to eye level and glared at him and he gave a kagome grin. "Hi" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Howcomeyouhavepointedearsandhavewhitehairlikeinuyashahowcomeyouhaveatail" he said in one breath. 'That is not good he is to much like rin'  
  
Kagome was going over to pry souta off sesshomaru's tail when he suddenly sighed and started to answer. "I have pointed ears and a tail because I am a full demon my hair is white like Inu-yasha's because I am his elder sibling." He let go of his tail and dropped to the ground. And kagome grinned. Simra bowed to kagome then Mikila then everyone else "lady Mikila I have to get back to my duties" she said and walked back towards the castle. Mikila finally noticed Takken  
  
"Brother I didn't think I would ever see you again how have you been," Mikila said as she ran up and gave her brother a hug.  
  
"I've been good" she looked behind her brother "and I presume these people are the lords and ladies of the other lands." He nodded then introduced them.  
  
Kagome sighed she needed to talk to Sesshomaru but she didn't want to break up the reunion "Souta take them and go play I'll come get you in a moment," she said as she pointed to rin and the others.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Kogura walked into Naraku's room he turned to her "tell me did my little slave kill his sister and the monk". "No master Naraku he was brought back to life and they took the jewel shard then disappeared down the well"  
  
"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM" He screamed as his eyes turned blood red. "I couldn't the other lord and lady's were there and they would have killed me," Naraku growled  
  
"Leave I have all the information I need" she bowed and walked out. When no one was around she smiled evilly 'stupid baboon yes I will finally be free' she thought before going of to rig the well. (A/N; look people I don't mean to be rude and I like her in this story WHAT THE HELL IS SHE I KNOW SHE CONTROLS WIND SO DON'T GO THERE OKAY *long sigh* well I feel better  
  
*Turns around to a red eyed Gennie* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh get me the hell out of here.)  
  
"Who would have thought I would get to see the future before it was time oh well all the better for me kukukukukukukukukukukukukukuk"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
She finally got a hold of Sesshomaru and pulled him to the side "Sesshomaru do you want to go see Inu-yasha I don't think they would let everyone see him today maybe the children but not all the adults" he nodded. "Well I will give you a disguise so you don't have to hide and if you got caught it could send all of our military forces after you I don't think you would like that"  
  
"I do not care I would just kill them all" he said smugly. "So you want your ears to bleed and you want human blood all over you when you could avoid the whole incident"  
  
He growled and bent over "thank you fluffy" she closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands glowed a purple color. She then grinned she touched his forehead then the light stopped.  
  
"Ohhhhhh you're a cutey" she pulled out her compact "take a look what do ya think" he had the same length hair except it was pitch black and violet eyes and his clothes had changed too he was wearing some black jeans and a lose black tee shirt and some slip on shoes (A/N: The kind of shoes Ranma wears) and his tail was gone along with his claws.  
  
"I think I'm going to kill you once this is over" she giggled; "I take as a 'whatever'" they walked over to where the kids were playing. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and almost passed out "Sesshomaru-sama what happened to your pretty hair and your clothes" she said as she studied Sesshomaru's knew look "rin likes it" everyone else was to stunned to say anything. Shippou jumped onto his shoulder "you look nice Sesshomaru" Souta and Shippou said at the same time.  
  
He growled at Shippou but he stayed up there "leave Sesshomaru alone Shippou I have to put a spell on you to we have to give Kohaku and rin a new outfits and Morika needs to have a spell put on her too Suki I'm sorry but animals aren't allowed in the hospital" Suki pouted 'yes mother'.  
  
She put illusion spells on everyone Morika looked about Rins size wearing a skirt that went below the knees it was blue and she had on a shirt that was the same color as the skirt with sleeves and it had little fake diamonds that made a flower shape same color hair and her eyes brown with no slits. And she had some little tennis shoes.  
  
Shippou was as tall as rin and Morika he had on an orange shirt with some navy blue shorts. Kohaku had on some blue jeans and a whit tee shirt that was loose on him like Sesshomaru's. "Wow hey look I'm tall Morika squealed as she spun around in her clothes Shippou looked upset because he couldn't get on kagome's shoulder. "I'll be back guy's I need to change and tell the others where we are going."  
  
She came back 15 minutes later with a light blue tank top and some khaki pants. She stopped in front of Kohaku "you sister said it's okay but you better not get into trouble" she said and winked at him.  
  
"Come on guys I want to hurry and get back" Sesshomaru grabbed rin and Morika and kagome grabbed Kohaku and souta and they took off.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~The hospital~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Sesshomaru let me do the talking okay if you talk you might say something that will get us kicked out" she said as the jumped into an alley beside the hospital. 'Why do I have to listen to this wrench grrrrrr'?  
  
Kagome indeed did the talking Sesshomaru was about to kill one of the nurses but she held him back. They were walking down the hall towards his room. 'Woman why does this place smell so horrible and I can't count the amount of child births there are' Shippou and Morika were thinking the same thing.  
  
'Sesshy don't worry we just came to see Inu-yasha we'll be leaving soon enough' they arrived to the room. Sesshomaru cringed as he looked at his younger brother he was a little pale and he had a lot of tubes connected to his arm and a gasmask on his face. Rin buried her face in his leg. While the others looked sad and souta looked indifferent.  
  
'Sesshomaru don't mess with anything those machines are helping him' he didn't really understand but nodded. The nurse watched from the door. Sesshomaru walked over to what he assumed was a chair and sat down.  
  
"Inu-yasha" Sesshomaru watched as a sparkling crescent moon appeared on his forehead then disappeared. Inu-yasha frowned then opened his eyes. "Sesshomaru" he said weakly Sesshomaru smirked. Souta ran up and grabbed his hand and Inu-yasha looked at him and smiled "hey kid" Inu-yasha said as he ruffled his hair.  
  
The nurse gasped; "Doctor the boy is awake" she called down the hall before leaving the room. Inu-yasha pulled the mask off his face. He looked over at Shippou and the others "WHAT THE HELL SHIPPOU IS THAT YOU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shippou grinned and nodded then walked over to the bed. "You got Kohaku back too man you guys have been busy I'm happy for sango" Morika hid behind kagome he looked over at kagome "hey kag who is that behind you".  
  
"Hey to you to Inu-yasha this is Morika" she said and moved over so he could see her. "Don't be shy go say hi Morika".  
  
"Okaasan isn't he the one who was chasing us" she asked, "Yeah he was but he apologized" she nodded and walked toward the bed. Inu-yasha rubbed her head and she smiled.  
  
Inu-yasha looked around the room "never thought I'd be the one to end up here" he chuckled.  
  
"Sesshomaru why is your hai-" kagome ran up and covered his mouth. 'It's a spell so we don't have the army after him'  
  
"Oh so tell me what else is going on that's not normal"  
  
"Where should I start lets see the demon lords from the other lands are here Sesshomaru travels with a little human girl ummm what else yesterday when my mother found you souta set one of the nurses hair on fire should I continue" he shook his head quickly. Rin crawled into Sesshomaru lap and his eyes widened. "So that's the human girl he travels with" Inu-yasha laughed and Sesshomaru growled at him.  
  
Just then the doctor walked in "hello I am dr. carosaki how do you feel"  
  
Inu-yasha blinked "I'm fine I think" He tried to move but failed miserably.  
  
"Well where going to keep you here for a while until your wounds heal" he looked at kagome as if asking 'what the hell is this loon talking about' she motioned for him to be silent and he growled at her. Sesshomaru glared at him and he quieted down.  
  
"I suppose you are his older brother" Sesshomaru nodded. "What happened for him to get such wounds" Sesshomaru was about to tell him when kagome interrupted. "We don't know we weren't with him when he was hurt" she winked at Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha just smiled. Inu-yasha opened his hand to reveal the locket that he was to keep. Souta's eyes widened "wow look at that it looks really expensive"  
  
"So that was why we couldn't pry your hand open," the nurse said as she glared at him. Inu-yasha ignored her and continued to stare at Sesshomaru but it was really hard because he wanted to go to sleep for some reason.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru turned to look at him and his eyes widened. "Thanks little brother" he said . "What is that?" the doctor asked. "This is none of your concern" Sesshomaru said as he glared at him. His eyes flashed to their golden amber and only the doctor saw it. He said nothing else as he stumbled out of the room in shock.  
  
He held his chest gasping for air "doctor are you okay" the nurse asked. "Yes I-I'm fine"  
  
Back in the room  
  
"Inu-yasha what's wrong with you, you can barley keep your eyes open" kagome asked worry in her voice. " Here take the damn locket" he said and shoved the locket into his hand. Inu-yasha's eyes started to droop closed. "Inu-yasha what is with you, you told me yourself you can stay awake three days and you just woke up" kagome said it sounded like she was panicking. "I'm f-fine I just suddenly feel so tired"  
  
"Sesshomaru you should open it later okay trust me about that okay" his eyes closed. Kagome looked about ready to kill some one this time Sesshomaru held her back "kagome calm down he's probably just unconscious okay"  
  
She calmed down "I think you should leave so he can get some rest" the nurse said as she walked back in and pulled the covers up on Inu-yasha. They both nodded before leaving the room with the kids and souta pouted.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
It was now nighttime and everyone was finished eating and where now just talking. "Hey everyone I have something to show you oh and the girls get first dibs on the hot springs when we get back" she said as everyone stood.  
  
Everyone followed her out side and she climbed a hill and the followed. "Kagome why did you make us climb a hill" Kitama asked. She pointed to a spot on the hill sango went over and gasped. "Look at this everyone" everyone went over and Koran almost fell off. They were looking over the city with all the lights it was beautiful they stayed up there for a while "kagome your time is very beautiful," Toki said as she glanced over the city.  
  
"We should head back the kids have fallen asleep" she said pointing to the pile of children over to the left. The girls giggled they picked up the children and headed back toward the castle Sesshomaru stayed with kagome "that was nice kagome" he then followed the others. Kagome was frozen where she was 'did Sesshomaru just complement me'.  
  
Kagome followed behind Sesshomaru still in shock.  
  
The hot springs  
  
"Kagome that was a beautiful sight thanks for letting us come to your time" Kitama said as she soaked in the springs. Kagome had been in the springs long enough "hey guys I'm going to get out I'm turning into a wrinkly old woman" she said looking at her wrinkled hands they giggled. Kagome got out and rin followed her "I want to come too okaasan" kagome smiled and they both wrapped a robe around themselves and walked out the door.  
  
"Mikila have you ever seen that school place kagome's always talking about" sango asked. Mikila nodded yes. Sango's eyes widened "how can you go to her school and not be seen by everyone"  
  
"Well since demons can adapt to live any where I developed a human form" everyone was now at her like she had grown another arm and a third eye right before their eyes.  
  
"Can you show us" kimaria asked as she swam closer to Mikila. She nodded then glowed a pinkish color when the light faded a human Mikila sat before them. She had long black hair with blue highlights like kagome blue eyes she didn't have any markings. She basically looked the same. "Wow never thought I would see something like that," Toki said.  
  
"What does the school look like?" sango asked.  
  
"I wont tell you why don't you see for yourself better yet why don't you go to school yourself" Mikila said a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"What there's no way I could go to her school I don't even have those weird looking clothes she usually where's and I DON'T WHERE SKIRTS"  
  
"Come on give it a try I bet kagome would like at least one of her friends to come" Mikila said the glint still in her eye.  
  
Sango thought about it for a moment before sighing "okay I'll do it only if Kohaku can go to school too"  
  
Mikila grinned, "of course he can go but he will have to go to Souta's school he should be in the same grade as him I will have to check."  
  
"How do you know all this stuff?" Kitama asked getting splashed with water by Morika. "Well I had to sign them up for school and I have some friends that work for the school board so it's easy for me to get sango and Kohaku into school that's no problem"  
  
'What is the school board' everyone thought. Sango got out and wrapped a robe around her. "Where are you going sango-Chan" Toki asked. "I'm going to tell kagome and Kohaku" She said then ran out the door.  
  
Sango spotted kagome turning a corner and ran in that direction "kagome- Chan wait" kagome and rin stopped to look at her. She caught up with them "kagome I'm going to go to school with you is that okay". Kagome grinned, "Yay this is great I have someone to walk to school with" sango smiled at kagome rin didn't understand so she just stood there.  
  
"Rin do you want to go to school too it's fun and I'm sure Sesshomaru already taught you to read." Rin grinned up at the two older girls then nodded. 'So they were talking about learning'.  
  
"Okaasan rin did learn to read Sesshomaru-sama also taught me numbers," she said sweetly. "Yeah I know how to read and math also so does Kohaku father taught us" sango said sadly.  
  
"We'll have to get you a uniform and get you some identification papers and man we got to get a lot of stuff". I'll meet you guys in the study with the guys I have to get dressed". Kagome ran to her room.  
  
Silver: I'm busy right now so you don't get a A/N okay here are the results for the vote so far  
  
Yu yu hakusho: 8  
  
Dragon ballz: 1  
  
Sailor moon: 0  
  
No crossover: 6  
  
Alternate endings: 1 


	11. The new schedule and school

A Miko's sorrow By: Silver phoenix  
  
Silver: hey everyone I lovvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee you though I don't know why.  
  
Gennie: it's just like you to forget something like that dummy  
  
Silver: yeah sure as I was saying I was looking at the photo album from grama I remember I did something to dad and he chased us through the castle or was it different hmmmmmm  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sesshomaru stood on his balcony looking out over his lands while silver and Gennie sat behind him and of course he doesn't know* (ughhhh where both 3 years old)  
  
Gennie: *whisper so dad cant hear* hey silver do you thinks daddy can fly  
  
Silver: yeah he can fly daddy can do anything..... I think  
  
Gennie: you wanna see it's gonna be fun  
  
*Gennie and silver sneak up on dad*  
  
Silver&Gennie: GO *push dad off balcony*  
  
*Gennie looks at silver in horror then looks down at dad from the balcony he growls up at us*  
  
Silver&Gennie: *looks at each other* OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH we did a bad thing *looks at each other then at dad as his eyes turn blood red* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOMMY, DADDY GROWLED AT US  
  
*Runs out the room*  
  
Kagome: what did you do to your father?  
  
Silver&Gennie: we wanted to see if daddy could flys  
  
Kagome: YOU WHAT *outside you here Sesshomaru roar he jumps into the window then follows our scents*  
  
Sesshomaru: you know they are your kids because they love to cause trouble  
  
Kagome: he he he hi koi they were just curious *takes a step back*  
  
Sesshomaru: they pushed me OFF A FUKIN BALCONY  
  
*Everyone turns and runs*  
  
Sesshomaru: *growls then takes off after us  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru: you thought that was funny didn't you *silver turns to Sesshomaru then sweat drops*  
  
Silver: hey dad *turns around laughing nervously* ughhhh I have to go *jumps out the window but Gennie grabs me by my collar and tosses me back into room then grins like cat from wizard of oz* YOU BICTH I'm going to start to start the story what's about to happen you don't need to hear. Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yu yu hakusho: 10  
  
No crossover: 14  
  
I'm sorry guys but this is the result for the votes I have about 4 more votes coming in and that'll settle it but it's most likely that no crossovers will win  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome quickly dressed she was wearing a sky-blue kimono with pink roses on it and she was barefoot. She ran to the dinning room rin latched onto her leg the moment she walked through the door. "Where's sango and sesshou" kagome asked as she picked rin up.  
  
Takken chuckled "sango went to find Kohaku and Sesshomaru is in the study"  
  
Kagome shrugged and walked out the door and rin followed behind her "rin you wanna go mess with sesshou" rin giggled and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~With Kohaku and sango~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kohaku are you in there" sango said as she knocked on the door. "Yeah come in" sango walked in and Kohaku was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Since when do you say yeah" sango asked as she raised an eyebrow. He shrugged "I guess I've been around kagome a lot" he said.  
  
Sango shook her head "oh I came to see if you would like going to school in this time Mikila said it would be a good idea and we might like it" sango said a smile gracing her lips.  
  
"Yes I want to go to school I remember dad taught us when we lived in the village" he glanced down at the floor. "Well it's a little different I will have to go to school with kagome and you can go to school with souta and rin" he nodded and sango gave him a bear hug. "I'm so glad your back I missed you so much" she then stood and left the room. "I'm glad I'm back too oniisan"  
  
3 MINUTES LATER  
  
"HENTAI" an unconscious monk lay on the floor with a flushed sango standing above him with the hiraikotsu in hand. Kohaku shook his head sadly and went back in his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The study~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru sat in the dark studying the locket he had received from Inu- yasha. He rubbed his temple and sat back in his chair. The door slid open but he didn't notice until kagome touched his shoulder. "Sesshou what's wrong" kagome asked concern in her voice.  
  
Sesshomaru looked back at her and rin then turned back to looking at the locket "nothing I was just thinking" he said. Kagome frowned "rin honey can you stand outside for a moment" rin smiled and skipped out the room. "Now Sesshomaru what's wrong with you"  
  
"I was just thinking about Inu-yasha I have this weird feeling he's not going to wake up for a long time though it's still a feeling and I don't like it" he shook his head.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to tell him she wrapped her arms around him while he still sat in the chair and rested her cheek on top of his head. Sesshomaru was shocked beyond belief but he didn't push her away he actually enjoyed the comfort.  
  
"Don't worry sesshou if what you said is true I'm sure he'll wake up when he needs too Inu-yasha is strong and won't let himself be defeated that easily he learned his mistake with Kikyo and I don't think he will trust her again not unless he truly is a baka" she laughed softly.  
  
She let go of Sesshomaru and walked towards the door "I promise I won't let Kikyo take him to hell he belongs with us his friends and that's where he'll stay" she then left the room.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama are you still sad" rin said as she poked her head in the door. He shook his head no and she ran in and climbed into his lap and smiled up at him. "Rin how do you feel" he asked.  
  
"Rin feels fine Sesshomaru-sama" he nodded. He started to play with the jewels imbedded in the locket. "Wow the big puppy looks just like Sesshomaru-sama" Sesshomaru smiled. Rin started to play with her fingers and Sesshomaru noticed "ummmmm Sesshomaru-sama" rin said glancing at her lap intently "yes rin" he stopped fiddling with the locket to look at her.  
  
"Can I call you outasan" she looked up at him with pleading eyes. His eyes widened but they soon returned to normal and he smiled at her then nodded. She jumped from his lap "yay rin has a outasan and a okaasan now rin is so happy" she jumped up and down not unlike Toki.  
  
She suddenly stopped jumping up and down "outasan I want to go to school like okaasan she said I could but I still wanted to ask you" he nodded. She then flew down the hall in the direction kagome went. He sat back in his chair and smiled like he hadn't in years. 'Well this is an interesting turn of events'. He stood and followed Rin's scent down the hallway.  
  
The scent stopped at the doors that lead to the dinning room. He pushed the door open and everyone smiled at him "that was nice of you Sesshomaru allowing rin to call you outasan" kimaria said smiling sweetly. He nodded then sango and kagome walked in "hey everyone what's up" rin latched onto her leg. "Sesshomaru-sama my outasan now"  
  
"Is that so that's nice rin"?  
  
"Kagome everyone's gakuseifuku just arrived" Mikila said as she walked into the room. "WHAT HOW DID IT GET HERE SO FAST EXSPECIALLY RIN'S SANGO AND KOHAKUS THEY JUST GOT HERE"  
  
"Well I got them some records and the other things like that so the school board they are just transfer students from china it's really not all that hard" she said smirking at kagome's shocked expression.  
  
"BUT ISNT THAT AGAINST THE LAW MIKILA" Kagome almost screamed. "Yup" kagome sweatdroped. Kagome sighed "well let me see them after all we start school tomorrow"  
  
"I have backpacks for everyone and training is early in the morning and after school and yes you will have time for homework so don't worry kagome" Mikila said smiling the whole time. She handed a uniform to everyone and everyone sighed and walked out the room. " Sango Kohaku and rin you train too along with souta and kagome" everyone left in the dinning room heard groans Rin was also left in the dinning room and she pouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome get up it's time for training" Simra called from outside kagome's door. Kagome groaned and flipped over and looked out her window it still looked dark outside "come back tomorrow" she said groggily. "Nope" the next thing kagome knew Suki and Kirara were pulling her from her bed. "Leave me alone I'm sleepy" after a little more convincing they had kagome out of bed and dressed. She grumbled all the way down stairs. She walked into the dinning to see everyone half asleep except Toki, Sesshomaru and Mikila and Rin  
  
"Why do we have to get up we don't have to train and where is that perverted monk," Takken said his head down on the table. "We woke you so you could help with training you can go back to bed afterward with everyone's help this should go fast and the monk will be down in a moment you think I'm going to let him loose he doesn't have to do any thing but he's getting up". He sighed and shook his head before plopping it back on the table. He really didn't care if he was a lord at the moment he just wanted sleep.  
  
A moment later Kirara dragged in an asleep monk ' he fell asleep on the way down the stairs' Kirara said. "She said he fell asleep on the way down the stairs" everyone looked at Miroku with slob on his cheek and started to laugh. 'I wonder how she understood the neko oh well'  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "how do you do it Sesshomaru" Saeita asked. Sesshomaru pointed to a bouncy rin and everyone burst out laughing, "the neko youkai dint touch me rin jumped on me" he rubbed his temple and everyone continued to laugh. "Who got you out of bed Takken it usually it takes all your servants" Takken buried his face in his arms then pointed to Toki then to Suki and Kirara "Toki pounced on me then those two pulled me to the floor". Everyone started laughing again then servants came out with breakfast. They ate in silence minus the chattering Rin and Toki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Training grounds~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin wore a pink ninja outfit for girls (think misou from rouronin kenshin); souta wore a black ninja outfit, and kagome wore a sky-blue version of what rin wore of course in her size and Kohaku and sango wore there exterminator outfits. "Okay everyone I will assign training partner and who will teach what Kay" Simra said they all nodded. Simra took out with papers that told what each person is suppose to teach  
  
"Takken&Toki coordination skills basically hiding scents and things like that also you will work with weapons too  
  
Sesshomaru speed and strength for the little kids work on speed first they need to be able to get away from a battle if something happens and also if you want you can teach them how to put on an emotionless mask.  
  
Koran&Kitama spells, tricks and mostly illusions the children will also need these skills  
  
Saeita&kimaria weapons you are to teach how to hold and use all types of weapons Koran and his mate will need to teach how to use weapons and spells together in lots of situations.  
  
Mikila latent or special powers souta if you blow someone up don't hide tell Sesshomaru as fast as you can or I will come after you" she said as she shook her fist at him. She folded up the paper then walked back into the castle and everybody stared at her.  
  
"We have about three hours before it's time for school we will switch teachers every half hour then we'll have a half an hour to take baths so lets get started Rin you go with Koran&kitama, Saeita&kimaria take Souta, Toki&Takken take ummmm Kohaku, I'll take sango and Sesshomaru take kagome the rest of the children are still asleep so try not to go near there rooms" everyone nodded and went to different parts of the castle grounds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After training~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin was on sesshomaru's back half awake souta and Kohaku were limping so Kimaria and Kitama picked them up and carried them to the rejuvenating springs Kagome and sango were sore but could walk. "Okaasan" Shippou and Morika yelled as they launched into kagome's arms. She almost fell but stayed standing. She smiled down at them "come on my pups lets go take a bath"  
  
"yay"  
  
~~~~~~~~~Hot springs~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had to hold rin in the water so she didn't drown the kits stayed near the shallow end and everyone else was leaned against the edge of the hot springs asleep. Kagome sighed it was going to be a long day, after about 20 minutes everyone was awake and had tons of energy (hey you think I'm a pervert the boys are in another part of the spring you bakas)  
  
"Hey everyone we should get out the people that have school need to get dressed" they all got out and headed toward there rooms.  
  
A while later kagome walked out of the room with her usual outfit she walked toward sango room when sango walked out she had on the exact same outfit as kagome's and she was blushing like there was no tomorrow. "Hey sango let's go get the others"  
  
They walked down the hall and turn the corner to find a drooling Miroku "why lady sango you look beautiful today"  
  
"Thank you Miroku now would you get your hand away from my but before you lose it" he quickly grabbed her butt "HENTAI"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped "ummm sango where did that come from" she said as she pointed to the boomerang now hoisted on her back. "Oh I had this in my hand"  
  
"Why didn't I see it"?  
  
"Oh that Mikila put a spell on all the weapons that the people going to school use even rin has a weapon also oh and she has your swords and she said she had a new weapon for you too" kagome looked shocked.  
  
"Well let's go I want to see what the weapon is" they left Miroku unconscious on the floor and took off towards Kohaku and Souta's room. When they got there Rin was talking to Kohaku and souta out in the hallway. Rin saw her and latched onto her leg and almost knocked her down "wow rin you've gotten stronger already" rin grinned up at her.  
  
Rin had on an outfit something like kagome's it was a purple in all the places kagome's was green and her skirt went below her knees and she had a bow right where the collar ended (sailor moOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoON looks like Serena's outfit when she got into high school and not her fighting outfit).  
  
" Wow rin you look so cute" sango said as she bent down to Rins level.  
  
"Hey guys I want to go down stairs" souta whined. He wore a green version of what the boys at kagome's school wear and Kohaku wore a matching out fit (EVERYONE MUST WEAR SCHOOL GAKUSEIFUKU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH).  
  
They walked down stairs "hey who helped you guys get dressed I already know souta can get dressed" kagome asked. "Well Mikila helped me and she gave me some weird undergarments something like what you wear" sango said as she played with the miniature boomerang.  
  
"Mikila helped Rin and she asked me to help Kohaku" souta said. "We'll that explains it" they all walked into the dinning only to be surrounded by a group of hyperactive women. "How cute and look at Rin's outfit and the boys are just so handsome" they all squealed. " What is that revealing thing your wearing" Sesshomaru said as he glared at kagome. "It's our school uniform you jerk" Sesshomaru growled at her.  
  
Then Miroku appeared behind the girls "lady kagome do people at your school wear this," he said gesturing to their clothes. Kagome was about to answer when Mikila walked in "hey everyone I think you will need these" she pulled out five book bags and then some servants came out with lunches "I came in on purpose Miroku you don't need to know" she said as she glared at Miroku. "Wow" was all souta could say. "What are those things?" Toki said pointing to the book bags. "They hold their work and books and their a good place to hide the weapons I put spells on and you need something to hold your lunch in I don't trust school lunches" she said with a frown and kagome giggled at her.  
  
"Why do you get to have a place to hold books we had to carry our books" kimaria said as she glared at Mikila. "Hey don't talk to me about that the school board gives them these" she gave them the bags and put their lunches in it. They saw kagome put hers on her back and they followed her example. "Hey guys I want to see what weapons you got"  
  
Rin pulled out a sword that looks something like tensaiga "it's outasan fang he gave it to me" rin said everyone turned shocked eyes to Sesshomaru but he ignored them. Rin swung the sword around and it started to glow a green. She touched a chair and it melted on contact and everyone gapped. Souta pulled out two swords one sword could pass as a very long dagger and the other was as long sword like kagome's. "Those are fangs like the ones I gave you kagome I should have told you both your and Souta's swords can transform his turns into swords of fire and yours transforms into a sword like tetsaiga but slightly smaller than tetsaiga in its transformed state and it controls thunder" everybody was surprised and couldn't talk well everyone except souta "COOL" everyone sweat dropped. Sesshomaru could only think one thing ' she almost hit me with that thing' of course he had up a mental block.  
  
"Why are you giving us these powerful swords Mikila" kagome said as she eyed her swords now in her hands. She winked "that's my little secret oh I almost forgot" Mikila pulled out some diamond earrings not too big but not really small they fit kagome perfectly. "These are not just normal earrings if you press the earring that goes in the right ear it turns into a staff the staff helps control and make your powers stronger I'll have to make one for Rin and Souta they have very strong powers like yours it's very odd rin shouldn't have powers like that" she said as she glanced at rin. Kagome put the earrings in her ear and pressed it like Mikila said and all of a sudden the earring glowed and unhooked from her ear.  
  
It floated in front of her for a moment before turning into a long staff about two inches taller than her it was silver with vines and flowers carved into it and two things that looked like bracelets at the top of the staff. One bracelet was smaller and was in the center of the bigger one and right in the middle of the bracelets floating was a diamond that could fit in the palm of your hand (okay it looks basically like the nuclear thing of Dexter's laboratory but instead of the green stuff in the center there was a huge diamond).  
  
"I-It's beautiful thank you Mikila" kagome said as she launched herself at Mikila. "I am glad you like it now I think you should get to school before you guys are late," Mikila said. "Okay come on guys" rin glommed Sesshomaru's leg before running to Mikila so she could make everyone's weapons small again. Then rin jumped into kagome's arms and they walked out the door but not before Morika, Shippou, and Suki had a conniption fit.  
  
They got outside and started towards the door "hey how is everyone going to get their rin and souta can't keep up with us"  
  
"You never think do you," said a voice. Everyone turned around to a smirking Sesshomaru. "So what fluffy are you going to help" he flinched how he hated that nickname. "Actually yes" she blinked at him. "We'll your going to need your disguise are you sure" she grinned at him and he growled he had been doing that a lot lately. "Yeah please come Sesshomaru" souta said. He sighed "fine" kagome walked up to him and touched his forehead. A moment later he wore the outfit he had wore to the hospital. "Wow Sesshomaru-sama you look great" sango gasped out.  
  
He glared at her then told rin to get on his back she complied happily and started to play with his now black hair "don't call him Sesshomaru-sama in public kay people will stare at us" she told sango and Kohaku. They nodded as souta got on kagome's back then they ran for the schools. (They jumped on the tops of buildings for those of you who are really dense like hojo)  
  
They landed in an alley near Souta's school and they started to walk from there. Rin didn't want to walk so Sesshomaru had to carry her and not on his back. Souta and Kohaku walked behind the group. Souta nudged Kohaku "What is it"  
  
"I just wanted to warn you about this boy at school he's annoying and don't kill anyone okay" he nodded reluctantly. Sesshomaru and kagome heard them but didn't say anything. They stopped in front of the school and sango and kagome gave Kohaku and souta a hug before they ran towards the school but rin pouted. Sesshomaru put her down and she looked about ready to cry. He bent down to her level and ruffled her hair she gave a sad smile then wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and gave him a hug.  
  
"Rin is scared" she whimpered Sesshomaru looked shocked. "Rin it's okay if someone messes with you just tell one of the boys okay you wont be here really long okay" kagome said as she took rin from Sesshomaru. She smiled gratefully then followed after the two boys.  
  
"What was that about Rin" souta asked as he looked back at the now emotionless Sesshomaru. "Nothing rin was just scared"  
  
"It's okay I'm scared too" Kohaku said to reassure her. They were almost in the building when this boy walked past souta trying to trip him. "We'll if it isn't the crybaby and he has some little friends now" the boy said in a cocky voice. He was a chubby little boy a little taller than souta. He had brown hair and brown eyes his were a light brown though. "So you bought me another crybaby to take from" The boy smirked.  
  
"Leave me alone Roin" souta said and kept walking. He blinked "so you have some guts now"  
  
'Just ignore him souta' kagome thought. Souta turned to look at kagome 'how did she do that' he thought. 'We have telepathic powers baka'  
  
He paused for a moment 'COOL' he thought. He heard kagome giggle ' just don't tell anyone that could cause problems okay' he nodded then Roin stepped in his line of view. "I WAS TALKING TO YOU," He screamed. Sesshomaru was about to slit his throat for screaming but held himself back. "I wish to leave kagome before I slit that child's throat" he hissed in her ear.  
  
She nodded 'wait sess I want to see what he's going to do'. Souta glared at him "leave souta alone" rin said as she stepped in front of souta. Roin looked down at rin then up to souta "oh so now you hide behind second graders how pathetic"  
  
Kohaku just stared at them everybody in the courtyard was now staring at them. Souta grabbed Rin's hand and started to walk again towards the school. "No one ignores me" he said then charged at souta retreating form. Souta moved the moment Roin punched at his head. That set Kohaku off he marched forward and picked Roin of the front of his collar he just happened to be very protective of those he considered friends "leave my friend alone he warned me about you and he was right you are annoying"  
  
"What you to scared to fight me by yourself souta having this punk do your job" Kohaku rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
"Kohaku lets go in don't waste your energy on him you'll need it for this afternoon"  
  
"Why" he said looking at souta quizzically.  
  
"Come on put him down if you don't I will ask Sesshomaru if you can be my training partner this afternoon" Kohaku looked back at him in horror he dropped the boy out of shock. "You wouldn't"  
  
"Kohaku something's telling me he's not lying" kagome said. "No fair he's almost as fast as lo-" souta put his hand over his mouth to stop him. "Don't say it" he looked at him like he was crazy before what he was talking about dawned on him.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Don't worry Kohaku Souta's mine you too Rin" rin pouted while souta paled. "Come on sis don't do this please"  
  
"You started it"Kagome said and stuck her tongue out at him Kohaku sighed in relief. "What are you sighing about Kohaku your not getting off that easily your mine unless Sesshomaru wants to take you" she looked up at Sesshomaru he shook his head no and Kohaku whimpered. They giggled and started for their school. "That's not fair Rin could barley stand this morning I don't think I can handle it again and outasan went easy on me" rin sighed "your so lucky Kohaku you get the easy teacher"  
  
" What Sesshomaru went easy on you you're the lucky one that's probably because you're his daughter You don't know what it's like to train with sango" they ignored all the odd looks they were getting and walked into the school with Roin on their heels screaming and ranting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru, kagome and sango stopped in front of the school the courtyard was empty. "Oh no were late" she grabbed Sango's hand and ran for the lunch room "bye sesshy" he growled at her then took off. 'I gotta tell him not to do that'  
  
She and sango walked into the lunchroom and everyone turned to look at them then her friends tackled her. "Kagome-Chan you're here and your all better I'm so glad" Satera said with a giggle. "Kagome where have you been we have been looking for you all summer vacation" ayame said with a scowl. "Give me a break I had to go on a trip" kagome lied.  
  
"We'll you should have called us" Tamara said then hugged kagome. "Yeah your our best friend" Maki said tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm really sorry guys I missed you too" she turned to sango "guy's this is sango-Chan" she bowed "hello" the girls automatically got along with sango and they pulled sango and kagome to a table and started talking. Kagome noticed after a while that this boy kept staring at her. He looked fit to be a football player with pitch-black hair and green eyes. Kagome shuddered something wasn't right that boy and his aura said he was thinking baaaaaaaaaaaad things.  
  
Maki tapped her shoulder "don't mess with him kagome that's Tristion he rapped three girls and threatened to kill them if they told he started here at the end of last year while you were away sick we found out and promised not to tell" she said kagome turned back and listened to them talk. She watched out the corner of her eye as the Tristion got up and walked towards her. She mentally cursed 'he had to see me didn't he ughhhh'  
  
"Hey what's your name girl" she turned to glare at him. "None of your business jerk," she snapped her friends looked at her in horror while sango looked at him in hatred to having heard what Maki had said. "Don't talk to me like that you little bitch," he said he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the seat this surprised kagome. "LET ME GO NOW" she screamed the whole student body was staring at her now.  
  
Hojo being an idiot walked up "let kagome go" he said. Tristian looked at hojo "who's this sweetie this your boyfriend"  
  
"Hojo go away"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do it" he nodded then backed up  
  
"What are you going to do you little bitch"  
  
"Help her sango-Chan" sango shook her head having felt a familiar presence. "Sesshomaru are you going to help" sango said out loud. "Sango who is Sesshomaru and where is he" Satera asked. Sango pointed to a dark corner without even looking and Sesshomaru stepped out and all kagome's friends gapped. "He's gorgeous" Ayame said in awe. "Put her down" Sesshomaru said and half the girls in the cafeteria looked they were about to pass out.  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't" Tristan stated arrogantly. 'Kagome if you fight him try not to kill him I want to do that'  
  
'Okay' she stated happily.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him a moment before answering, "me I'm not going to do any thing it's what she's going to do to you" Sesshomaru stated pointing to the now fuming kagome. Tristian looked down at an innocently smiling kagome before glancing back up at Sesshomaru.  
  
"What the hell is she going to do"?  
  
A second later an unconscious tristian lay on the ground and everyone looked over in time to see kagome land. She turned around and smiled down at him "that". She walked over to her friends then looked at Sesshomaru " Thanks sesshy" he growled. "I hate you"  
  
"Yeah I know umm you should get out of here before the teachers come" he nodded then walked back into the shadows and disappeared. A moment later a mob of girls were over by the corner trying to find him they all sighed then turned to kagome "who was that and how did you knock Tristian out" they asked sango and kagome. Kagome blinked "he's a friend of mine and I guess when I get mad I do things like that" she said. "Does he have a brother" kagome looked sad for a moment "yes he does but he's in the hospital right now" they all backed off after she said that. "Kagome-Chan can we go see him after school" sango asked  
  
"Maybe but it makes souta upset to see him hurt" sango nodded. "We can ask but let's not worry about that right now"  
  
Then the teachers walked in they looked at Tristian unconscious on the floor. "What happened" the teacher asked calmly. "He grabbed me so I punched him" kagome said truthfully. He nodded "well that's sure to get him suspended for a while thank you for telling us miss. Higurashi" they got him out of there then they passed out schedules. Kagome and her friends all had the same schedules including sango and hojo no matter how much she hated it.  
  
First period they had math  
  
'Wow this is so easy I thought it would be hard judging by the size of that book kagome always had' sango thought kagome giggled. Nothing happened but every time kagome got up for something the boys would back away.  
  
Second period was gym  
  
Kagome had finally manage to make sango put on her gym clothes. Sango looked like a cherry when the finally got out of the dressing room Kagome ran to the first station that was run a mile she shocked her gym teacher so did sango. They did 50 push ups with out breaking a sweat. The teacher was shocked and he couldn't talk.  
  
Third period history  
  
"Kagome I don't understand" sango whispered. 'Sango people in this time don't believe in youkai so I will help you as much as I can' she thought to her. "Okay". Basically this class was uneventful.  
  
Lunchtime  
  
"Kagome-Chan come eat outside with us you to sango" they both nodded and followed the group. They sat under a tree on a blanket. "Kagome-Chan can we go visit that guys brother after school I want to see what he looks like" maki said. Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.  
  
Forth period home ECT  
  
Sango was having the time of her life "okay everyone get out your baking sheets and I will pass out the other ingredients for making chocolate chip cookies" the teacher said. Sango and kagome had a flour fight. But finished there cookies they saved some cookies for the others. But sango didn't want to leave and kagome dragged her out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the girls walked out of the building and out of the courtyard then turned the corner. "Kagome isn't that boy in the hospital you're going the wrong way," Ayame said. She turned to look at them. "Me and sango have to go pick Kohaku souta and Rin up" they all nodded and followed.  
  
They stopped in front of the school. "Okaasan" rin screamed "hey oniisan"  
  
Kohaku ran up and gave sango a hug "hey sango" he said. "Kagome did that little girl just call you okaasan" Tamara said as she stared at rin. "Yeah she did, I adopted her" kagome said. They gapped "you adopted her"  
  
Kagome nodded "she's so cute" Satera squealed. "Everyone meet Rin and Kohaku you already know souta," she said pointing to them each as she spoke. They all cooed over how cute rin and Kohaku were. Suddenly rin paused and looked behind kagome. She started to struggle in her grasp she put her down. Sesshomaru was standing a bit away from the group. "Outasan" rin screamed and she ran to Sesshomaru he bent down and picked her up.  
  
"It's the cutey," Maki said, as she looked Sesshomaru up and down. "Hi Sesshomaru" souta and Kohaku said and unison he nodded to them. "Ohhh are you to together" Ayame said nudging kagome slightly. Kagome blushed "NO where not" they sighed "so your still with hojo" Tamara said as she giggled. She blushed darker "NO now let's go before I change my mind'  
  
' Change your mind about what'  
  
' They begged me to let them see your brother' Sesshomaru growled. 'Don't worry sesshou they won't stay long okay I don't like the idea either but they won't leave me alone' she pouted mentally. 'You are an odd human indeed' kagome smiled. "Come on guys lets go"  
  
"Go where oniisan" souta asked, "where going to visit Inu-yasha" he looked grim for a moment then nodded. 'Inu-yasha what a weird name' was all the girls could think. Sesshomaru growled.  
  
They walked into the hospital and were immediately consulted by the nurse that was in the room with them last night. "Ms. Higurashi last night Inu- yasha went into a coma and the doctors don't know what to do" the nurse said.  
  
"What" kagome said she had a far away look in her eyes? Sango dropped her book bag Kohaku looked up at sango "sister what is she talking about" he asked. "I-Inu-yasha went into a coma" she looked down at the floor 'this isn't right I-I can't deal with losing anyone else and Inu-yasha is my friend' she thought she felt like crying. Souta's bottom lip was trembling and a tear slid down his face and all of kagome's friends went quiet.  
  
Sesshomaru looked shocked he felt a tug on his leg. "Outasan is uncle Inu- yasha going to be okay what is a coma" rin asked she looked worried. He looked down at rin and shook his head "I'll tell you later rin okay" he said and looked back up at the nurse. "We were wondering if maybe you could try to wake him up since you were able to last night," the nurse said as she looked at Sesshomaru. He shook his head no "it won't work" he said.  
  
Kagome looked up at him "please Sesshomaru". He looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded slowly. (This is so evil but I won't kill Inu-yasha off that's a promise and any way if he is killed in later chappy's I'll bring him back).  
  
They walked up to Inu-yasha's room and everyone stood by the door and watched as Sesshomaru and kagome walked into the room. Sango gasped ' he must have been hurt really bad I've never seen him this pale before' she thought as she gazed at Inu-yasha's unmoving form. Sesshomaru sat by the bed and kagome stood by him. He said his name once he didn't move he said it again and his hand moved but nothing else.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and turned away. He stood then moved to stand in front of kagome before he could blink she hugged him and She sobbed into his clothes and he had unknowingly wrapped his arms around her waist. He really didn't like it when women cried but he really couldn't blame her at the moment. Souta stated to cry then Rin. Sango shook her head as a few tears slipped down her face but she wasn't outwardly sobbing. "That bitch Kikyo she will pay for what she did to Inu-yasha" her friends gasped at her language but didn't say anything.  
  
A while later kagome had calmed down kagome's friends had went home after a while the others had left her in there with Inu-yasha. She sighed "Inu- yasha you jerk you have everyone so worried about you" she laughed bitterly.  
  
"I bet before you met us no body would have cared about you getting hurt or anything like that and now even your brother is worried about you and everyone wants you to wake up" she sighed a again as a tear slipped down her face. She tucked a piece of hair behind his ear "when you wake up I hope you'll have made your decision will you stay with your friends and the people that love you or will you go to hell with Kikyou" she paused for a moment.  
  
"I pray to kami that you stay with us Kikyou only wants you because the jewel can bring her back to life, she's not a pure Miko like she once was she could use you to get the jewel then kill you that's how she is now and I don't think anything can change that" she stood up and looked at him then shook her head sadly.  
  
"I shouldn't go into your business now should I Inu I'll see you when you wake up" she kissed his forehead and walked out the door.  
  
A tear slid down his face and onto the bed.  
  
Silver: hey everyone I don't fell very good today  
  
Gennie: that's payback for putting sleeping potion my food the other day  
  
Silver: you are a bitch you know that wait I guess we both are we are twins  
  
Gennie: yeah I think that's true  
  
Silver:*lay on the floor with swirly eyes*  
  
Gennie: that's for making me agree with you I don't forget things quickly as you can see *turns to walk out the door but sees an unconscious Jaken fly past the door walks to the door looks both ways sees maru at one end in the just threw something position then walks in the direction Jaken flew*  
  
Silver: whelp Jaken's gonna die Genie's still traumatized from the show he gave in an earlier chappy *hears sizzling sound then a screaming Jaken* yeah he's dead meat oh what am I doing the results for the vote is *drum roll* NO CROSSOVERS sorry people who wanted yu yu hakusho I wanted it to but I want reviews so I will write alternate ending after I Finnish this story kay  
  
Gennie: *walks in with bloody hands* I want to say bye so  
  
Ja NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Silver: okay just ignore her she need god HEY GENNIE THIS IS HOW YA DO IT  
  
Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. realisation

A mikos sorrow  
  
By: Silver phoenix  
  
Silver: hey I'm back... already listen guy's I'm really sorry about taking so long in the chapter but I've been having problem's with my computer and at the library it won't load so I'm still in a big ass ditch  
  
Gennie: hey everyone I'm back to torture the hell out of silver I need to work off some anger off because when I killed Jaken daddy brought him back to life though I have no idea why what so ever  
  
Silver: get back you bitch I'm still mad at yo- *unconscious Gennie lay on the floor* Your not getting me this time little sister I do not need a concussion when I write this chapter so step off.  
  
Gennie: @__@ ohh my head hurts so bad  
  
Grama Higurashi: now dear why did you knock your sister unconscious that's not very lady like *Jaken walks in*  
  
Grama Higurashi: oh my what is that horrible smell *looks down at Jaken, Jaken looks up at grama* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what is that there's no way that can be a demon maybe a deformed toad that can stand up strait but ewwwwwwwwww........... Wait a minute are you standing up strait.  
  
Gennie&silver: you made grama scream you creepy little thing I hope rin plays dress up with you * sticks heads in the door way* RRRRRRiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn where arrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee you *rin comes running down the hall to a shivering Jaken*  
  
Jaken: wwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*runs away then Gennie catches him and brings him back rin carries him back to the gardens screaming and crying  
  
Silver: that was very disturbing I need to get the chappy started so GET BACK  
  
Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome sat in her room with her eyes closed as if meditating. Today had been a stressful day the children had been really upset. She had to drag souta out of the hospital. Kagome sighed she hadn't seen Sesshomaru since they had arrived at the castle (all the lords and ladies including Mikila have not seen his human form yet).  
  
Kagome's eye's shot open she could hear someone calling her it sounded hurt. She suddenly heard screaming it sounded like everyone was calling for Sesshomaru and herself. She walked out into the hallway and rin ran into her. "Okaasan Takken-sama said he needs you to come quickly" rin said with a frown on her face. She didn't ask question but started to walk swiftly toward where the screams were coming from.  
  
"Kagome you won't believe this it's Inu-yasha" kagome glanced at him emotionlessly "what about Inu-yasha" she said in a deadpan tone that made Takken shudder.  
  
"Just come with me and see for yourself"  
  
Kagome had just gotten out side and she watched as Sesshomaru landed. He turned to look at the group of people that seemed to be surrounding someone. He looked at kagome and Takken "what is the meaning of this?" he asked. Takken looked worried then pointed to the crowd of demons and humans.  
  
He and kagome made there way through the crowd they froze at what they saw. Inu-yasha sat close to a tree with his knees pulled up to his chest his arms wrapped around his knees and his head was lowered so he looked like he was laying on his legs his face unseen. He was rocking back and forth and he was see through as if he were a ghost and he was mumbling something under his breath kagome couldn't quite hear him but the other did and they had shocked expressions on there faces and kagome had just noticed the barrier surrounding him. It was pure black with specks of purple and it reminded her of Kikyou.  
  
Actually the power she felt was kikyo's 'but how is that possible they aren't suppose to be here for another month' she thought to her self. "What is he saying?" she asked as she turned to the others. "He said something about humans and demons trying to kill him and something about his mother being killed" Toki said slowly. She scooted closer to Inu-yasha obviously she hadn't seen the barrier. She was suddenly blown back a couple of feet. Takken was immediately by her side helping her up. "What was that?" Toki said as she stood up.  
  
Kagome moved closer to touch the barrier "kagome don't do that you'll get hurt" kimaria said as she grabbed kagome's wrist. Kagome looked at her "I have to help him" kimaria looked like she was having a major conflict trying to figure out what to do but she nodded eventually and let kagome's wrist go.  
  
Kagome continued to move forward "Inu-yasha" she whispered. She then touched the barrier and her hand passed right through followed by a crackling light surrounding her she continued to move forward she made it through the barrier. "Inu-yasha" she said again. Inu-yasha quickly turned to look at her he backed into the tree "no stay away humans always try to kill me" his voice was hoarse as if he had been screaming. "Inu-yasha it's me kagome I promise I won't hurt you" she said now on her knees. She got closer to him then touched his cheek. The barrier looked like it was fighting to stay in place but it refused to break. "K-Kagome"  
  
"Yeah it's me Inu-yasha" he suddenly forgot everyone was there and he gave kagome a bear hug she hugged him back. She felt something wet on her clothes 'oh my god is he crying' she thought to herself. She hugged Inu- yasha tighter and the barrier broke sounding like shattering glass. "Kagome who is that in my head the voice won't leave" he said his voice was a little shaky and it surprised even Sesshomaru. "Who ever is in your head you can fight them Inu-yasha I think I know who it is it may be Kikyou" kagome noticed that he shuddered when she said the name. Sesshomaru walked over to Inu-yasha and kagome knelt down "Inu-yasha what does the voice sound like" he asked emotionlessly.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at him with a tear stained face "it sounds something like a voice I've heard before but I couldn't make out who it is because my mind was clouded but I remember it sounded like the voice was far away and it felt cold when ever I heard it" he answered. "That barrier I-it was kikyo's so most likely the voice was kikyo's or Naraku's" kagome said quietly.  
  
Her face became stern she looked at everyone's shocked face "Naraku will be here in a months time we need to prepare for the worst and if I am correct he has the rest of the shikon shards from you guys time except kouga's I will go to your time tomorrow afternoon and retrieve the shards he has" kagome stated. "Inu-yasha I can get the spell off but you need to look at me" Sesshomaru said in a commanding voice. Inu-yasha slowly complied.  
  
Sesshomaru's touched Inu-yasha's forehead and his whole body went stiff then he fell back words into kagome's arms with a painful scream. Kagome started to panic. The two wounds that he received from Kikyou appeared suddenly and started to bleed uncontrollably. "WHATS GOING ON" she screamed when she touched his wound she could feel something wet she pulled her hand away to see dark red blood. 'Why can I feel his blood AS A MATTER OF FACT HOW AM I EVEN TOUCHING HIM' She thought.  
  
Sesshomaru moved closer to the now bleeding hanyou 'damn'. "The spell on him he was never meant to make a decision she was going to kill him anyway and it choose now to inflict wounds because I'm the only one who can break the spell and she wasn't expecting me to be willing to help that made the spell activate sooner" Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice. He touched Inu-yasha's forehead again before chanting a spell under his breath. After about 10 seconds into the spell Sesshomaru looked like he was being forced away actually to be more descriptive he looked like he was being electrocuted.  
  
Sesshomaru winced in pain but continued chanting. He finished chanting then he was blown clear across the clearing into a tree effectively breaking it in half. Everyone watched in awe as Inu-yasha's wounds disappeared then he disappeared altogether. "SESSHOMARU" everyone screamed in unison everyone ran to his side. Rin was already by his side shaking him. He sat up with a shocked look on his face and everyone laughed.  
  
They got inside and took him to his room and women put the children to bed with a fight of course and they all met in the study after this was accomplished. They were talking about what happened outside. Someone decided to change the subject.  
  
"Wait isn't Kouga the prince of the northern wolf tribes," Saeita asked. Everyone looked at him as if saying no duhhhhhhhh.  
  
Toki gave a long and suffering sigh "yeah he is" she said in a dull tone. Kagome blinked "what's up with her" she asked, "Kouga is her half brother" Takken said. She made a '0' shape with her mouth. Everyone decided they should go to bed because of training in the morning.  
  
Kagome got dressed for bed and then slipped under the covers and fell asleep  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's dreamscape ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey where am I" kagome said she was standing in a humongous valley flowers were everywhere beautiful mountains sat in the distance and the valley was surrounded by beautiful a beautiful forest most of them apple trees. Kagome looked to the sky expecting to see clouds instead the she saw a sky filled with stars and moons but if she hadn't looked up at the sky she would have thought it were daytime.  
  
"You truly are a fool you are in your dreamscape human" kagome spun around to a smirking Sesshomaru.  
  
"Do you ever stop being an ass" he ignored the question and turned to the left. All of a sudden Inu-yasha appeared he wasn't wearing his normal clothes and he wasn't wearing the clothes he had gotten from the hospital. He wore some pure white baggy khaki pant's and a pure white tee shirt and he was barefoot he grinned at Sesshomaru and kagome. "Thanks brother" Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"Inu-yasha are you okay what the hell happened and what are you doing in MY dreamscape"  
  
"Calm down kagome" Inu-yasha said. "Yes I'm fine I think you explained to everyone what happened and I don't know why I'm in your dreamscape," he answered. "Kagome I've made my decision I-I'm going to stay with you guys" he said staring at the ground Kagome tackled him with a hug "well at least I know you aren't a baka" Inu-yasha groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey kag you mind telling me why I still look human but I feel the same way I do in hanyou form the only thing is I look human I don't have claws and my eyes are violet but I still feel like a hanyou" her face turned grim. "When Kikyou shot you with the arrow she tried to turn you human I guess she wasn't expecting you to have your demonic powers still turning you human would have killed you so she thinks your dead and now the only thing she wants is my soul or you may have adapted to this time like Mikila did" he nodded "uhhh we should change the subject"  
  
They all sat down except Sesshomaru and began to talk when a specific question came up "hey why were you ummmm.......transparent earlier and how was I able to touch you" she asked. "He was transparent because of a power he was born with he can call people from their dreams to a particular dream in this case dreamscape" Sesshomaru said kagome gave him the sign to continue "when he is distressed in any way and he can't move he can leave his body and travel through dreams or teleport himself to the person he wants to speak to when he was younger he often used his gift to wake me up when he was scared or had a nightmare he would leave his body and torture me till I woke up" he said as he glared at Inu-yasha. Kagome was still not use to the nice Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha but she wasn't complaining though she was expecting them to go at each other's throat.  
  
Sesshomaru made a whoosh sound and fell to the ground "RIN" he yelled everyone heard a crying sound. Inu-yasha sweat dropped "what is that" kagome giggled "Sesshomaru it seems your daughter had a nightmare" Inu- yasha looked wide eyed at Sesshomaru "what the fuck since when have you had a daughter Sesshomaru" kagome laughed as Sesshomaru glared at her. "He adopted the little girl you saw crawl into his lap at the hospital" kagome said and Inu-yasha burst out laughing "oh man the *ha* great Sesshomaru *snort* adopted a little human girl" was all he got out before he became completely helpless. Sesshomaru growled at him he looked at kagome "I'll be right back" she nodded and he disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ With Rin and Sesshomaru~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru sat up in his bed and looked around the room rin sat at the end of his bed crying her eyes out. He picked her up "rin did you have a nightmare" he asked softly. She nodded then grabbed a fist full of his hair. He sighed and got out of bed he walked to Rins room. He laid rin in the bed and then reached in his kimono and pulled out his locket that Inu- yasha had given him. "Rin take this and go to sleep you will be fine" she nodded and took the locket.  
  
He waited till she fell back to sleep before going back to his own room he got back in bed and went back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back to kagome and Inu-yasha*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha had stopped laughing and was currently laying in the field kagome was exploring the other part of the field. 'I wonder when she's going to find out Sesshomaru likes her, I just hope they take care of each other I have no right to take claim to kagome after what I did' he sighed sadly and kagome looked at him. "Something wrong Inu-yasha" he shook his head and smiled.  
  
Then Sesshomaru appeared then rin appeared beside him "wow where is rin" she asked. She saw Inu-yasha and completely forgot her question. She pounced on him I mean literally pounced on him. "WHAT THE HELL" he said as he grabbed rin from off his stomach and she laughed "hi uncle Inu- yasha"  
  
He blinked "uhhh hi I never did ask your name"  
  
"Rin's name is rin" Inu-yasha put her down and kagome walked up to them. "Rin you shouldn't talk like that when your talking about yourself you should say me, I or my"  
  
"Yes okaasan" Inu-yasha looked at kagome with shocked eyes "my name is rin" she sad slowly. Kagome smiled. "Did she just call you okaasan kagome" she nodded. Inu-yasha got an evil grin. "I didn't know you two were mates," he said sarcastically. Kagome blushed every shade of red possible. "We are NOT mates"  
  
"Do not toy with me half breed" Inu-yasha snorted and stuck his tong out at him. 'Man Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru do act like to brothers something I never thought I would see in my lifetime' she thought wistfully.  
  
"Hey lets leave the two love birds to themselves and play" he said and picked rin up. He heard Sesshomaru growl and he chuckled. "Inu-yasha playing now I know this is a dream he's to stuck up to play especially with a human," she said to herself. She sweatdropped when rin tackled him to the ground when she looked at his face he had swirly eyes.  
  
"You think we should have warned him that rin is being trained," she asked as rin pounced on him again.  
  
"Am I fool when it comes to fighting"  
  
"No"  
  
"There's your answer" kagome grinned at him "you won't help him then I guess I get to punish you" was all she said before she pounced on him. He let out a startled gasp when he hit the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as kagome sat on his stomach and then began tickling him. "What does it look like" she purred and he froze and snorted, "let me go" he said trying to hold in his laughter. Kagome's response was to keep tickling him he started to laugh. 'About time you laughed" he smiled up at kagome and she gasped 'he's gorgeous' she thought. He sat up then kagome eeped when he pulled her into his lap. "let me go fluffy," she wailed and Inu-yasha turned to look at them but they didn't see him.  
  
"Why" he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.  
  
'What is wrong with me I usually don't lose control so easily' Sesshomaru thought  
  
' Give me a break you know you like her come on admit it'  
  
'Go away you annoying little voice I could have sworn I locked you away'  
  
'No'  
  
'Why you ...'  
  
'Hey admit it I know what you like and don't like I'm you baka'  
  
'I Sesshomaru do not love a human'  
  
'Okay you asked for it let see. ahh you were thinking about how big her breast were at breakfast the other day and when you first saw her you looked up her skirt and -'  
  
'that's not love that's lust there's a diffrence'  
  
'SESSHOMARU'  
  
'okay I admit I like her but why waste my affections on someone who will never love me in return'  
  
' You are dense aren't you even your brother knows how you feel and you mean to tell me you don't notice that she stares at you half the time'  
  
*GROWL*  
  
'Okay I quit why don't you just ask her how she feels it's not that hard is it'  
  
'........'  
  
'Okay maybe it is but why would a I tell you to ask her if I dint think she was interested in you baka'  
  
'Ugggggghhhhh just get out of my head'  
  
'Okay but if you don't ask her by tomorrow you will have to knock yourself unconscious to get rid of me you big puppy'  
  
'GET OUT'  
  
'Okay okay' voice disappears  
  
"Stop being evil Sesshomaru we'll wake up in a couple of minutes" he sighed and let her go. "Oi Sesshomaru are you going to adopt her in demon terms it'll be the full moon in about a week" Inu-yasha said walking over with rin in his arms. "Yes I was planning on doing so but I still have a reason to reconsider if she can't handle the blood it could put her in a lot of pain" he responded. "But rin- I mean I want you to be my real outasan"  
  
"Whelp that settles it I guess that means you will" Inu-yasha said with a grin, which caused Sesshomaru to glare at him. "What's wrong sess if any one could handle it rin can" he sighed "alright"  
  
"Great I'll tell everyone and we can prepare a celebration and everything this will be great" kagome squealed.  
  
"Hey guy's I gotta go it'll be a while before I wake up or even come back to irritate you two" they all nodded and Inu-yasha disappeared. "Rin come on well be waking up soon" kagome heard a voice. "Guess we wake up now" the world around them disappeared and rin and Sesshomaru disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"KAGOME WAKE. UP. NOW" Mikila yelled. "Alright I'm up" kagome groaned. She got up washed her face in a bucket of water that had been placed by her door. She put on her ninja outfit on and ran out the door.  
  
She took a sharp turn and ran into something hard and went plummeting to the ground. She looked up and scowled at Sesshomaru. "You can be so clumsy so times" he said and pulled her up. She grinned at him 'oh no' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The dinning room*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohayougozai minna-san" rin said as she walked in and took her seat. Rin looked at everyone who was either asleep with there head on the table or they were trying to stay awake. Then she notices that Sesshomaru and kagome was the only people there besides the kits. "Hey where's okaasan and outasan"  
  
*BOOM* everyone jumped up "what was that" Takken asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. "We don't know"  
  
*THUMP THUMP* everything went totally quiet as if waiting for the world to end. Their wait wasn't in vain  
  
*ROAR* "KAGOMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
  
Everyone blinked while rin sat there as if nothing had happened "wait was that Sesshomaru" Koran asked in a disbelieving voice. They all shrugged and went quiet again. A second later a laughing kagome burst into the room. She fell to her knees laughing and everyone just stared at her.  
  
"Kagome what did you do to Sesshomaru I threw him in a lake when he was younger and I didn't get that kind of reaction" Saeita asked.  
  
"I threw a spell that blows up at him *ha* then I pounced on *giggle* him and kissed him then I ran away you should have seen the look on his face it was to die for" kagome burst into another fit of giggles as everyone laughed at the what she had said.  
  
"That must have been one hell of a kiss to make him scream like that," Mikila said. Just then a red-eyed Sesshomaru walked into the room. He picked kagome up by her throat and Kohaku looked ready to attack him but sango held him back as her face turned red from trying to keep her laughter in Miroku took that chance to grope sango which got him knocked unconscious on the floor but everyone ignored him.  
  
"You are truly one crazy bitch you can irritate the hell out of me in less than three minutes" he snarled. "Glad you appreciate it" she said and smirked down at him.  
  
He growled then threw her across the room and she landed on all fours. "I love messing with you fluffy" everyone gapped at her. "Did she just talk in ancient youkai language Sesshomaru" Takken asked.  
  
He didn't seem to understand what he was saying so Takken repeated it in ancient youkai language and Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded while Mikila smirked. "What did you all just say?" Miroku asked as he stood up he sango and Kohaku looked at kagome like she was insane. First she angered a demon lord who didn't seem to have any emotions what so ever and now she was barking at him.  
  
"Well Sesshomaru said something about her being a crazy bitch I dint catch the whole sentence and kagome said glad you appreciate it then he threw her and then she said I love messing with you fluffy she said it an ancient youkai language so Sesshomaru would understand since right now he's in the kill anything that moves mood" Koran explained.  
  
Kagome waited a couple of minutes before she pounced on him effectively knocking him to the ground she pined him down. "Get off me wench"  
  
"No you need to calm down before you kill someone," she said keeping a strait face. She bent down and kissed him and he immediately went back to the calm Sesshomaru. "What the hell" he said. Everyone looked on in awe "kagome what did you do" Takken asked for all the people laughing behind him.  
  
She shook her head as she got off of him "I don't know something told me to kiss him and I did" her face was as red as a cherry. The servants came out with food "umm we should eat he he he" kagome said everyone. Sesshomaru was still in a daze but he sat at the table. Everyone ate and would laugh occasionally when someone would fall asleep in their food mainly Takken. "Oi everyone guess what Sesshomaru is going to adopt rin by youkai terms" everyone looked at kagome then to Sesshomaru who was still in a daze "if that's true let's have a party for them I bet rin is happy about it" rin gave a toothy grin and nodded enthusiastically. Everyone started talking about things they could do to get ready while Sesshomaru sighed ' what have I gotten my self into'. (we do not know)  
  
The next morning was the same everyone got up for training then went to school accept the schedule was different first block was lab I'm not even going to tell you what happened in that class .... maybe I will okay let's just say they won't be using that room for at least two weeks.  
  
Next block was music sango did surprisingly well in that class next was English and sango had a mental break down in that class and for last block they had a free block to start home work and talk and stuff like that. (About the well and Naraku people that aren't evil can pass through and it won't take a month for them to get to the other side and amazingly they don't even see Naraku and Naraku doesn't see them oh to him the month is only like 5 minutes just thought you wanted to know)  
  
When school was over they go went the well they do the usual but Kaede almost had a heart attack when she saw sango wearing the same uniform as kagome use to where they said their hi's and stuff the same old same old with Kouga. Kouga called kagome his woman kagome for once threw him at sango who dodged easily because of her training witch surprised Kouga to no end. Kagome seat talked Kouga into giving up the shards he did then sango and kagome went back to the future pretty normal if you ask me. They went home and went to training But kagome had a problem getting sango out of her house.  
  
(Hey everyone I'm going to forward this about a week because of something I want to write I will keep forwarding it so GET READY I write sucky authors notes don't I)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver: look here I'm tired I've been writing for a good three hour's and I'm stopping here  
  
Gennie: you did'nt even leave a good ciff hanger I am disappointed sister  
  
Silver: *stick's up middle finger* fuck off I said I was tiered  
  
Gennie: so your going to tell dad that when it's time for training  
  
Silver: yup *gennie turn's around and stick's her head out the door way*  
  
Gennie: DAD SILVER SAID THAT SHE'S NOT GONNA TRAIN TODAY *silver goes and hide's in closet and put's up a concealing spell then sesshomaru walk's in*  
  
Sesshomaru: what did you say  
  
Gennie: I SAID SILVER SAID SHE'S NOT GONNA TRAIN TODAY AND EVERYONE ELSE HAS TO *sesshomaru growls before covering his ear's in an attempt to stop the ringing  
  
Sesshomaru: so where is she *gennie turn's around and scowl's*  
  
Gennie: damn she got away oh well I'll get her another time *get's hit in the head by sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru: watch your languge pup you've been around my brother to much  
  
*silver is lauging in the closet sesshoamru and gennie walk out of the room*  
  
silver: that was just a little to close for comfort well I have to go find some more hiding place's until tomorrow so I say syoanara  
  
*gennie walk's back in scowling*  
  
gennie: ah ha I got ya now your gonna train even if you are tired  
  
*silver mentally curse's then jump's out of the window gennie right behind her*  
  
gennie: get back here bitch your gonna train even if I have to kill you then drag you back and have daddy bring you back to life  
  
silver: *huff huff huff* hey I gotta go gennie's gonna keep that threat in mind so I gotta keep hiding *huff huff huff*  
  
Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Realisation continued

A miko's sorrow  
  
By: silver phoinex7  
  
Silver: hey guy's what's up I finally escaped gennie and I had to erase her memmoy and yes I had to take training and now I feel like shit  
  
Gennie: ah ha gennie had to train and I didn't because I was unconscious  
  
Silver: suuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeee anyway maru blew up something and now all the servant's are sick but it's only suppose to last for a little while  
  
Gennie: yeah and then I attacked maru but shipou held me back the stupid baka  
  
Silver: you were going to disimbowel him what did you exspect  
  
Gennie: grumble's something not fit for children's ear's under her breath  
  
Silver: let's start the story I have to watch gennie and make sure she dosent kill maru and Shippou in there sleep so  
  
Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone sat in a guest room talking while kagome played with the kids. "Mama how come you don't spend a lot of time with us" Shippou asked as he sat in her lap. "Oh I'm so sorry Suki, Morika do you feel the same way" they both nodded. Kagome looked thoughtful then smiled brightly. "How about we go on a picnic it'll be fun we'll play games all day and have a lot off food" they all grinned at her. "How about we all go it'll be a nice break from training and we can stay in the park all day and we can have the celebration for rin and Sesshomaru there too" she said looking at everyone they all smiled before nodding. (Oh I forgot to tell you today is Saturday so kagome thought it would be a good day to do whatever)  
  
Everyone nodded except Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru do you think that's a good idea" he looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. She grinned at him "all right everyone lets get ready if we hurry we can leave in an hour" Mikila said and walked out the door to get some things.  
  
She gathered the women into a group "hey we need some disguises but I don't think the men will agree so we will have to hold them down long enough for me to finish the spell girls you take your mates I'll get Sesshomaru and sango you get Miroku the kids will be easy enough to get" she whispered low enough for only the girls to hear.  
  
They all turned to grin at their prey hence the men. All of them paled 'Kami help us' Koran thought. Sesshomaru looked at the other men and blinked when he noticed they were sweating bullets and Miroku was edging to the edge of his seat as the moments passed. 'What is going on' he decided to read Miroku's thoughts it would take t long to get through to any one else in the room. (For all you who are wondering what is going on with Sesshomaru he didn't grow up around women so he doesn't know what's going on and he can't exactly think strait with the annoying little voice torturing the hell out of him oh I have to Miroku be a little out of character)  
  
'What was that thing kagome would always say hmmmmm oh yes get on your knees'  
  
'Get ready to sneeze' Miroku was now on the edge of his seat  
  
"MAKEOVER" All the girls screamed.  
  
'Ha chu' Miroku took off out the door not looking back the other lords not far behind him Sesshomaru didn't sit around to find out what was going on he jumped out the window.  
  
Sesshomaru ran through the surrounding forest everyone else not far behind him. "AHHHHHH" Sesshomaru froze. 'That's sounded like the monk' he thought. The other lords ran past him panic in their scents. He snapped out of his stupor and followed them 'I did not like the sound of that' he entered the city and he truly didn't care if the humans in the area saw him or not. Another horrified scream reached his ears then kagome's scent reached his nose.  
  
Then suddenly kagome appeared in front of him. He skidded to a stop a storm of smoke in his wake and everyone stared them both. "You are not getting me this time I only did it those couple of times for my brother I refuse I repeat refuse" every child in the area started to scream in glee. "Look at him he has white hair and look at that fluffy thing on his shoulder" said some of the people. "Look at his ears and his clothing" said some other people  
  
They both held their ears "shut them up" kagome screamed and the parents hurried to do so. "Come on fluffy it's only for the rest of the day I'll call rin if you don't"  
  
"You little bitch"  
  
Kagome raised her hands above her head and they started to glow suddenly rin appeared by her side. "What the where is rin"  
  
"Rin"  
  
"Sorry okaasan where am I"  
  
"Your in the city rin but enough about that I need your help" she said with a grin. Rin nodded kagome whispered something in her ear. "Outasan why won't you let okaasan use the spell"  
  
Everyone looked at rin then to Sesshomaru then to kagome. "Hey what's going on who are these people" she heard somebody say. Then she heard a group of men "whoa look at that babe she's hot" kagome groaned then turned to look at them "I can hear you ya know and he's on the verge of killing you" kagome said pointing to a red eyed Sesshomaru. They immediately shut their mouths.  
  
Just then Toki landed with a tied up Takken. "Don't worry love I won't let her make you look ugly" she said and dropped him on his bottom. He growled at her "Toki let me go," he snarled.  
  
"No way" she said then kissed him on the forehead. "Kagome get Sesshomaru first and change him," she said. Kagome grinned at Sesshomaru but he didn't notice he was still wondering how Toki had gotten a hold of Takken.  
  
She pounced on him "how is it that nobody else on our little team can catch him but she's never failed at the task" Toki said to her self. "Sesshomaru if you do this I will do you one favor". He looked thoughtful for a moment "deal" just then sango walked up dragging an unconscious Miroku. "Did you catch him or did he grope you," she said as she eyed the unconscious monk. "Both"  
  
"Simple enough now hold still Sesshomaru" he complied and soon he was in his human form. He scowled 'stupid bitch' rin jumped into his arms and he sighed. Kagome turned to Takken "you ready" he took one look at Sesshomaru then at kagome "HELL NO" Toki hit him in the head. "Now love we have children in the area" she said pointing to all the kids "so I said hell no" . "They are so kawaii I wish I had kids" she pouted.  
  
Kagome walked up to Takken and touched the mark on his forehead. He glowed for a moment then when it faded he sat still tied up he had the same length hair as before it was black with blue highlights of course his markings were gone his eye's were brown. He wore a dark blue button up shirt and some blue jeans and dark blue slip on shoes. Kagome heard gasps of awe and giggled.  
  
"Wow kagome-Chan you did a good job do me next" kagome nodded. She touched Toki's forehead and she also glowed. When the glow stopped Toki wore some blue jean shorts and a blue shirt the things that would be shoulder straps wrapped around her neck and there was no back. "Wow this is really cute".  
  
"Kagome-Chan do me next" sango said sango got a white vee-neck and some shorts like Toki's her hair were pulled into a ponytail. Kitama and kimaria landed with their mates "hey we should go back to the castle and finish this"  
  
"All right but I need to erase everyone's memories okay" everyone took off kagome cast an erase spell on anyone who saw them then left herself.  
  
Back at the castle everyone was outside waiting for Mikila. She had finished the spells Miroku wore baggy pants and a green shirt and black slip on shoes. Kimaria had a purple vee neck with short sleeves and some boot cut blue jeans and kagome wore a white bellybutton shirt and some blue jean pants and some white tennis shoes.  
  
"I wonder where lady Mikila is," Miroku said  
  
"I don't know Miroku" "HENTAI"  
  
"It was worth the pain," he said rubbing the multiple bumps on his head.  
  
"Ugggggggggghhhhhhhhh you stupid monk" kagome said as she knocked him unconscious for groping her. Everyone turned to Sesshomaru when he growled at Miroku and they grinned but didn't say anything "hey everyone" Mikila said as she ran from the castle in her human form she had on a yellow sundress and she carried a basket with a blue blanket hanging out of it.  
  
The group left to the park it basically looked like they had a party. Kagome was about to start yet another game of hide and seek she put a spell on any one playing so their senses went as strong so the game would be fair. Not that she needed to after the week of training the kids senses where as strong as kagome's.  
  
Kagome pulled out a huge red ball from Mikila's basket "okay this game is called kick ball and." She explained the rules to everyone and soon they where playing like professionals 'man oh man do they catch on quick' kagome thought as Shippou kicked the ball that went flying past her head. She just simply moved to the side Sesshomaru caught it and threw it back but not to hard. "Thanks sesshy" she turned back around and giggled when she heard him growl. He then sat back down on the ground and continued to watch. 'They are lucky to have a mother like kagome my mother died when I was five and Inu-yasha's mother didn't even hug him' he thought he was snapped out of his thoughts by Mikila  
  
"Oi everyone lunch will be ready in a couple of minutes" all the kids ran for the table but kagome stopped them. "Everyone we should go wash our hands their filthy," she said gesturing to their mud caked hands. They all nodded "race ya to the bath room" she said and took off. They looked at each other than ran after her.  
  
They walked out of the bathroom "ewww okaasan it smelled in there" rin said holding her nose. The others nodded in agreement. They all started back towards the picnic. "Oi who is this lovely young lady" said a voice. Everyone turned around only to come face to face with a group of thugs "go away you jerks we where having a good day we don't want you to ruin it" kagome snapped. "You can get away with that kinda stuff with anyone else but not with me". He reached out and grabbed her.  
  
"Okaasan who's that" rin said and took a step back. "So the little bitch has a daughter" 'darn it I just had to out a spell on them that hold their powers at bay so basically they don't have their strength and neither do I the spell is suppose to last till we get home ugghhhh kagome you are officially an idiot'  
  
"Rin go get Sesshomaru" rin nodded and ran towards the rest of the group. "HEY GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH" The leader yelled after her but she didn't stop. "Follow her and bring her back," he told one of his men he nodded and ran after her.  
  
"OUTASAN" Rin yelled earning a growl from the young taiyoukai. "Yes rin" he said the others looked at her oddly. "This weird man is messing with okaasan and she can't get lose" rin said out of breath. He stood quickly and the others growled while Mikila looked outraged. "Girls stay here we will be back in a moment" they looked angry but nodded. "I'll stay behind and watch the girls," Miroku said.  
  
sango grinned "ohh sure like I would let a pervert like you watch me" she said sarcastically  
  
They all followed rin when all of a sudden a really ugly man jumped out of a tree. "Give me the little brat and you won't get hurt" rin hid behind sesshomaru's leg and that made him mad though he didn't show it.  
  
"Why should I"  
  
"Because I said so," (so I say a lot of things but I don't get it) the man said pulling out a pocketknife  
  
Sesshomaru didn't even wait to see what it was for he used his speed and punched him in the stomach. Sesshomaru didn't even look down at the man crumpled form "you will not touch my daughter ever again is that clear". The man gave out a painful gasp while holding his stomach "the boss is going to kill you" he choked out.  
  
Sesshomaru was about to kill him for his insolence but then he remembered what kagome said 'Sesshomaru do not kill anyone okay'  
  
"Let him try" he walked past the man. Rin stopped and bent down by the man "you're a bad a man" she then stuck her tong out at him. The man reached out to grab her but she ran away to catch up with Sesshomaru.  
  
When they arrived kagome and the pups plus the group of thugs where surrounded by people who where trying to find out what's going on. "Put her down now" Sesshomaru said over the talkative crowd. Everyone moved to the side and half of the girls passed out at the sight of him. When he could finally see the group of thugs all the children where pounding on his legs and trying to get kagome out of his grasp.  
  
The leader turned to look at him then back to kagome "who is this your boyfriend why would you want a weak looking boyfriend like him when you could have me" he said and tightened his grip on kagome's arm. "No he isn't my boyfriend but he will kick your butt" she yelled.  
  
The man glanced at him then turned to the rest of his team "where's henka"  
  
"Oh you mean butt ugly he's back there let's just say he got on sesshomaru's bad side actually he messed with his daughter and now he's mad" Saeita said pointing to Sesshomaru. The man looked enraged. He tossed kagome into one of the other's arms then pushed the kids off of him before he charged at Sesshomaru. Takken stepped in front of Sesshomaru and punched the man sending him flying into a nearby tree. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "your the youngest Sesshomaru you always get to have fun" he said striating himself up.  
  
"GET HIM" the leader snarled. Everyone but the man holding kagome charged at the group. The lords stepped in front of Sesshomaru and fell into a fighting stance. A minute later the group of thugs fell on the ground not dead but unconscious. Kagome looked back at the leader who looked stunned "Sesshomaru is stronger than all three of them imagine what he can do to you" kagome said grinning at him.  
  
The man holding kagome let go for fear of losing his life she pulled all the kids toward Sesshomaru. "Okaasan are you okay," Shippou asked as he gave her a huge hug. "Of course I am" she responded. "Thanks you guys" they all nodded.  
  
They all turned to go back to the ladies "why is it that you always get into trouble no mater where you are" Sesshomaru asked she shrugged. The leader had stood up and was now charging at Sesshomaru. "You bastard you'll pay for that" he yelled.  
  
Just when the leader was about to hit him he spun and picked the man up by his throat "how foolish of you to attack me" he said a hint of anger in his voice. He threw the man into the same tree Takken knocked him into earlier and it left a huge dent everyone gapped.  
  
Kagome and the other's ignored the stares they were getting and walked back to the picnic table kagome was immediately surrounded by the girls "kagome- Chan are you okay did they hurt you' that was basically the subject.  
  
Kagome had finally gotten away from them and was sitting by Sesshomaru as she ate. Kagome sighed 'Mikila just had to get cake didn't she' kagome watched as rin stuffed cake in her mouth before asking for more. "The kids are going to be so hyper when this is finished" Sesshomaru didn't answer but he fully agreed with her. 'what was I thinking kagome is perfect' he thought before closing his eye's  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver: heyyyyyyyyy ........ why am I talking  
  
Gennie: because you're a Dumbass *walks out the door*  
  
Silver: ughhhhhhhh my head is hurting we have to go to a ball at the lord of the east castle and those low level demon that are allowed to come sometimes smell horrible well it's time to go so  
  
Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gennie: come on baka I don't fell like running because we missed the carriage  
  
Reviews for chappy 9 and 10  
  
Hey everyone send me your email addresses but only if you want to  
  
Demon lady: thank you for reviews I appreciate it  
  
Darkangel: I'm glad you like my story *knocks Gennie unconscious* gomen I'll watch my sister so she won't interrupt *bows low*  
  
Someone's angel: Oi I'm sorry if your getting confused I'm working on updating all the chapters so I'll try to make it better  
  
Peachikeen: you get your wish there's not going to be a crossover but I am going use the same chapters and write a crossover when I Finish I might write a crossover for all my choices but sailor moon not unless some vote's against it and I may do card captors *Gennie put a knife to my throat* Gennie: your going to write a sailor moon one to silver: okay I will just get away from me *Gennie smirks*  
  
Himiko chan: that's okay you don't have to read the crossover one's I write later  
  
Dark Topaz: I will write a yu yu hakusho later okay I'll try to email you but you have give me a email address oh and I have to know do you review every chapter sheeeeesss hey I'm not complaining I like it and you must really love dragon ballz I do to but since they haven't put any more new episodes that I haven't seen out then I really don't care but I've recorded every episode of dragon ballz sailor moon ruronin kenshin pretty much every anime episode that has anime in it I'm goofy ain't I and has come on TV and I just adore card captors heeheeeheheee hey if I did do a dbz crossover they wouldn't have them fight in the final battle with Naraku if I did Naraku might as well not exist and to them kagome and Sesshomaru would be able to fight two super saiyin goku's COOL NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Naraku is as strong as three super saiyin2 vegeta's I AM SO EVIL  
  
InuYlovsramen: glad you think it's interesting I *sniff* don't know what to say hehehehehe  
  
Crystalmoonsmyst: Really I'm glad you think it's funny I am almost (almost the key word) love yu yu hakusho as much as I love Inu-yasha and I wouldn't make them go to the past I really don't agree with people who do that but I read em any way keep reviewing I like your reviews Gennie: WHY ISNT ANY ONE SAYIN ANYTHING ABOUT ME IM THE ONE WHO GOT MOONED BY JAKEN *Sniff* IT ISNT RIGHT WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Tolazytologin.... : I don't know you but hey I like that your honest your to lazy to login so you tell me that oh about yu yu hakusho I'm getting to it so hold on  
  
Kagi-chan: I like your name I promise to continue unless some one send an author alert and get me kicked off the site but don't worry I'll kick their ass before getting back to ya and I don't think Gennie likes people harassing me so she eventually cusses them out so watch out that girl reads my email  
  
Moonlightgoddess: what a pretty name I would have never thought of that you must like sailor moon I LIKE YOUR STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gennie: Dumbass stop screaming before you find my claws in you throat. Silver: *ignores Gennie* I am working on the yu yu hakusho  
  
Lady2U: I am glad I found another person who likes my story a lot wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I like yu yu hakusho oh well the voting is over and no crossover won so I bet your happy oh I have to do something evil to daddy and mommy in this story okay so don't be mad because dad made me train all day humph.  
  
Phoenix Raven: I like your ummmmm. pen name and thanks for the email address don't worry NO CROSSOVER  
  
Sunstar-1217: hey I love your review's what am I sayin I love everyone's reviews I just love reviews for the hell of it your story's are cool and so is striking falcon's but forget I said that  
  
Sakarami's_angel: hell yeah I agree with you about the fact that silor moon is ditzy but me and gennie made up some funny things for all my choice's and I even was thinking about adding Ranma ½ to my list of alternate ending's to write or I was going to write a sequal to a mkos sorrow it would be really funny okay they go on a trip in kagome's time and they end up going to that city where the tendo hall is and then all hell breaks lose from there hehehehe so what do you think hey for those of you reading the whole paper you can tell me what you think to  
  
Chadlover: I'm going to keep it the way it is so don't worry  
  
Kouga'smate: glad you want to keep it the way it is  
  
Mmandy:hey I'm tryin to tie up lose ends give me a beak  
  
DogDemon: I really hope I get a lot of review's to thank's for the concern  
  
Jessica: your goofy like me I got your vote  
  
Cherry-wolf-blossom: you'll feel daddys rath and I'll tell him *pounces but you dodge* gomen I didn't mean to do that gennie: yes you did it's in your blood mommy loves to pounce on daddy heheheheheh oh and I forgot Silver: oh my head hurt's oh well I've gotten used to it.  
  
Hey I'm tired I'll try to finish the review's another time bye (^-^) 


	14. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

A Miko's Sorrow

By: Silver Phoenix7

Silver: Ummm hey everybody I wrote this authors note to warn everybody. (Sniff )I can not update because my computer is completely trash and my disk with the stories on it is lost somewhere and no not in my house because if it was my house would be a heap of rubble right now from me trying to find it and getting very frustrated.

Gennie: Yup, yup she's telling the truth I know because (gets all dramatic) I have seen what has become of our baby and it is heart breaking thus no more updates till….

Silver: My mom, my real mom not Kagome-chan…

Gennie: Buys a new computer for her to destroy.

Silver: I didn't destroy it was just a big piece of trash, seriously it was shit in every sense my mother worked at Cuyahoga community college yes I live in Cleveland,Ohio actually Maple Heights but we dont need details>and they donated the computer to her since they bought new computers. (begins whining) And I'm not old enough to work yet to buy a new computer myself not to mention my moms having problems and we don't have hardly any money WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Gennie: (sighs and pats silvers back) I have to be nice to nee-chan I actually feel bad, and yes I do love my nee-chan we just have a weird way of showing it.

Silver: (sniffling) Well I'm really sorry for all my fans out there and I hope you can forgive me for taking almost 3 years and making you wait. Have an idea though.

Gennie: What is it tell me first before you make everyone flame you (whispering) hey guys I wouldn't try to kill you unless you actually killed her.

Silver : What was that!!

Gennie: Nothing, just tell the darn idea

Silver : Okay well I wrote a story for school and I want to put it up but it's not anime or anything just a story I made up though its based on anime somewhat and so far its only one chapter.

Gennie: And…

Silver :I'll put it up and you guys can review and tell me what you think of it, tell me how I can improve anything in any of my stories, and give me idea's for the stories since I have no way of getting a hold of my original chapters that I wrote and therefore can't remember them. (sigh) and if you want to you can flame me for the long wait. (whimpers)

Gennie: good idea (looks at reviewers and mouths the word 'flame her, FLAME HER')

(Silver looks at Gennie and growls)

Gennie : (clears her throat) Sorry, please continue

Silver: Riiiiightttttt, anyway review a Miko's Sorrow or the new story I'm going to put up 'Who would have thought?' and give your opinions and if someone says something that's just to ignorant to ignore I promise to tell everyone so they can get flamed. Oh and tell me if I should take 'Who would have thought?' and revise it to make it a longer chapter story Kay.

Gennie and Silver: (Bows) Arigato and Ja Ne reviewers!!

Silver: (screaming and cursing ) Sorry evryoneI just found outI cant upload stories like 'Who would have thought' on there's not category to put it in so i'm going to tryput it up on and pray i can so dont be surprised if you dont find it. ( sigh) sorry again


End file.
